Suus 'non vestra mundi: A rather Latin title
by Che the Red Esq
Summary: Your basic high school pokemorph adventure... or is it? NOT TO MENTION FINALLY COMPLETE NOW.
1. Beginnings

Hello, I am Chethekid7, this is my first story ever published on . This is the first chapter of my story, I have no idea when I'll ever finish this, but rest assured, I'm an aspiring writer. I would love to hear your criticisms and opinions. Anyways, before I'll like to start, this story has many instances of swearing, if you're that type of person who complains about swearing, I suggest clicking "back" on your browser and question yourself why in the high hells that you ever clicked my fanfic in the first place.

Also, if you want to happen to use my characters in your stories, message me.

But I digress, on with the story!

PROLOGUE

The evening was cool and breezy. The moon shining in triumph, giving a faint light to the world's staring upon. Under the moon (seemingly), was a large, brick building, with numerous windows dotting it's walls. In front of the building was a tall and slender pole, surrounding it was a concrete field, in the day, this area would be the location known as the "parking lot" in which around the building was legions of various vehicles, such as sedans, pickup trucks, SUVs and even the occasional van. In of the front of the parking lot was a weathered sign labeling the building as "Carlyle Chanebert High School".

In the parking lot, where two vehicles, a yellow and aged sedan and a black, state-of-the-art SUV. If you were to look inside both, not only would you see the seats, dashboard and the steering wheel, you would see old, empty cups of coffee, papers everywhere, and other assorted trash. Finally, the vehicles were parked in front of the school, closest to the front doors, the only thing in the way is a concrete pathway, having seen much of what nature threw at it.

Inside, being the evening, the school was dimly lit, void of life and quiet. The only thing breaking the dim lighting was an ajar door letting bright, vibrant light out. Inside was a classroom, with a desk reserved for teachers near the blackboard, with evenly spaced desks for the students. Around the rows of desks are shelves lined with books. Among the books was a Herdier-morph, she had bob cut hair and was wearing a modest red dress jacket with a matching (and equally modest) red skirt concealing her body, not that she was a slender figure (nor a obese one).

After her eyes were done scanning the books, her ears met a booming, masculine voice, shouting brashly, "Hey Stacy, get over here! I finally found that damn file I was looking for!" The woman known as "Stacy" then with an jaded expression on her face and a sigh, without some much as a reply, then started to march toward the source of the voice. After arriving to her destination, she approached a door with "Principle Berks" laminated on the glass of his door. As she opened the door, she said in an disinterested tone, "So you finally found his files from his previous school, that you lost eariler today, Mr. Berks?"

The figure known as "Mr. Berks" was an intimidating figure, a Feraligatr-morph, he was tall, muscular and stocky. He was wearing a brown suit with matching trousers, under his suit was a white dress shirt and a black tie. Due to his large claws on his feet, he had no shoes on, in his right hand, a file full of various papers and documents. He replied in a jovial tone, "Yes, I finally those files, Stacy! That means we can discuss him." Then Stacy then taking the file away from her colleague's hands, then said "Yes, yes, yes, Mr. Berks. Don't you think I know the procedure already? I've been working here at least 13 years, you know." then she opened the contents of the file.

Mr. Berks then said, "Garrett Orrin Harper, Age 16, Male, Oshawott-morph. Born in Castelia City, Unova Region. Has no known criminal record, has the reputation for shy and withdrawn. He, however, has also developed a reputation for being... altru- alt- al..." then Stacy chimed "Altruistic?" then Mr. Berks replied, "What the hell does it even mean?" then Stacy with an exasperated sigh, said "He's a selfless person." then Mr. Berks contiued to look over it while saying, "What type of selfless person is he? The one who believes in tough love or the type who hands love like M&Ms on halloween?"

Then Mr. Berks spied something, then read it out loud, "However, Garrett can be pointlessly shallow and lazy, and has been rumoured around his school that he does breaks rules "for the common good" but seems to prefer to stay on the good side of the law, and seems not to be beheld towards authority." then Stacy chimed, "So this Garrett seems to be a overall good guy, other than the rule-breaking part." then Mr. Berks said, "Stacy, there have been good guys who broke laws and rules of society to do good."

Then Stacy said, "I guess you're right," then Stacy sighed, "Mr. Berks." Mr. Berks while browsing the file then said, "Interesting, his parents." then Stacy said, "What about his parents?" then Mr. Berks replied, "His parents aren't the type to be home often, his father is a business man who often is embarking on business trips, rarely ever home other than holidays. His mother works at a daycare for small children, home during the fewest of hours." then Stacy asked, "Does he have have any siblings?" then Ms. Berks answered, "No. He's an only child. He's lived with cousins, but siblings? None."

Stacy then said, "I have a feeling about Garrett... he'll be a handful, and I guess, if he gets friends here, that is, if he can overcome shyness." then Mr. Berks said, "You'll never know. All we can do is watch him and intervene when neccesary.", then Mr. Berks sorted the papers in the file and closed it, then refiling it. "Until then," said Mr. Berks, "We will see tomorrow, and when we do, do what's needed." as he left his office. Stacy then sighed and said, "Finally, after all that hell, I can just go home." as they left for the night.

What do you think? Read. Review. Take your time. Hurry up. You know the drill. Until then, folks, until then. 


	2. New Friends (Have an original title)

Hello again, readers. I would like to hear your criticisms, comments, etc... and if you want to or need to, message me. Every bit helps!

By the way, "BRNG" is the onomatopeoia for Garrett's alarm clock.

Chapter 1, New Friends (Have an original title!~)

The morning was calm, the dew settled down on various plants, and the mist lifting up. Then "BRNG, BRNG, BRNG!", the clamorous sound rung. If one were to track it, it would lead up to a white, Ranch-styled house. The house was asymmetrical, with one story, with an attached garage, a low roof, and windows shaded to keep the heat out during summer. If one were to still follow the source of the noise that rung, it would lead into a window.

In the window, is a Oshawott-morph, our hero, Garrett Orrin Harper, who just got up. On a closer look, he's not too slender, no muscle, no fat, just an "Average Joe" as most would call. He has black-coloured eyes, long gray hair (which is natural for a Oshawott morph to have gray hair at all ages), covering his cheeks and neck, down to his shoulders. He was at an average height for his age. He was wearing a pair of faded and ripped jeans and was in the middle of putting on a blue flannel shirt. Of course, he can't wear shoes because of his feet, which were paws, webbed in-between his toes, made for swimming.

For his room, the walls were littered with posters for grunge bands. The floor was devoid of trash, and in the corner, a desktop. He had a walk-in closet, and a dresser with a disc on it. He also had a tv with a console hooked up. Then, suddenly, SLAM! Garrett has left the room. Joining up with him, he's already outside (damn, Garrett, that was fast), he started walking down the driveway with his black army backpack. As he arrived at the sidewalk, he looked left and right, and to his right he saw a Snivy-morph.

The Snivy-morph was about his height. He, of course had that same apathetic and smug look that every Snivy had. He was wearing a red polo shirt, new jeans and of course, no shoes because of his feet's pecular shape. Being a reptile, he had no hair anywhere. Like Garrett, he wasn't fat, muscular but unlike Garrett, he was rather slender (as most Snivy-morphs tend to be), being a grass type, his scales were a vibrant green, with a cream-coloured underbelly, and a giant leaf on it's tail (as all Snivy-morphs have). Suddenly, the Snivy-morph's gaze fixiated on Garrett and when notcing Garrett's nervous reaction, he motioned for Garrett to come here.

Garrett was starting to sweat, thoughts rushing thorugh his head, then, he took a few nervous steps towards the Snivy-morph and just when Garrett was near, the Snivy-morph grabbed Garrett by the arm and pulled Garrett toward him. Garrett's reaction was to say, "W-w-who are y-you and what do you w-want from me, Snivy-morph?" then the Snivy-morph laughed, saying "Are you new here?" then Garrett in reply nodded 'yes'. Then the Snivy-morph held out his hand and said in a smug but friendly tone, "Basil Grasswick, at your service. I'm, clearly, waiting for the bus. Now, you shy recluse, what's your name?"

Then Garret then pathetically puffed his chest out and sucked his shyness up and replied, "My name is the honourable Sir Garrett Orrin Harper!" then our new friend, Basil laughed and said, "For a shy guy in cheap ass clothing, you sure are funny as hell!" then Garrett said, "So is this the bus to school?" then Basil replied "Yes, this is the route to school, Garrett, if you want, you can sit next to me." then Garrett replied, "S-sure, I'll sit to you..." Basil then said, "Do you want a little tip my friend?" then Garrett nodded. Basil then leaned over and said, "You'll best get over your shyness or they'll, the popular kids, eat you all the damn way up."

Then Garrett thanked Basil for his advice, and replied, "Basil, who are the popular kids anyways?" and Basil put his hand on his chin and spoke. "My, my, aren't you the curious one? there's Celine and Huey. Both Brother and Sister. They come from a rich family, they don't like newcomers, much less, people like myself. You'll just have wait and see." then turning around, whispering, "For the sake of 'Show, not Tell', of course." Then on the horizon, a long, large yellow vehicle came up, the bus. Basil said, "Come on, they don't damn well wait!"

End of Chapter 2

Well, 2 chapters in one day... I feel happy.

Next chapter, we'll get to play with Garrett's and Basil's flaws!

Read. Review. Walk the taxes. Che has many things to do. 


	3. New Enemies (and 4th wall breaking)

Hello, once again, Che here. 3 chapters in a short, 2 day span. Just remember this, schedules are an arbitrary and fickle thing, schedules for a Fan Fiction with no defined deadline anyways.

-  
CHAPTER 2, NEW ENEMIES (and 4th wall breaking)

The bus ride was quiet and axiomatic, the bus's lane being surprisingly clean of trash. The rows of seats holding various students, whetever it be freshmen or senior, male or female. The bus's ambience being that of faint music coming from earbuds and the hum of the bus engine. The bus's many windows clean of any sort of speck of dirt or grime. In the back, you have our due, Basil and Garrett.

Our duo, Basil and Garrett, are talking with each other, the subject being music. "I listen to mostly industrial music, stoner rock and ska." said Basil. Garrett then replied, "I listen to grunge and ska... maybe a bit of pu-" then Garrett was interuptted by an Aipom-Morph. She was wearing a basic white t-shirt with a basic blue skirt. "What's 'ska'?" spoke the Aipom, then Basil replied in an annoyed tone, "It's-" then Garrett calmed Basil down and whispered, "Dude, it's an Aipom, they like to annoy people." then Basil replied, "Gee, don't you think?" with a sarcastic smile.

The bus then suddenly halted to a stop, sending Basil, Garrett flying foward, hitting the seat in front, Garrett and Basil then held their noses in pain from the collision. The Aipom was almost sent flying, and if she were to be sent flying, she'll probably hit the windshield. Basil looked to his right, and saw that the bus stopped because they arrived at school, then Basil peered to his left, and saw Garrett still in the same position that he was when the bus suddenly stopped. Basil then said to Garrett, "We're here, Garrett, get the hell up!"

After the duo got off the bus, they were in the dining hall (the cafeteria), the dining hall had many rows of tables, There was a conjoined room with the lunch ladies, busy at work to serve the students breakfast. Around near the conjoined room was the table our duo was sitting. Basil and Garrett were discussing the teachers of the school. "...then there's Mr. Hutley...", Basil then shuddered, "Mr. Hutley's a damn creepy guy. Looks out the windows when students are coming up, like he's some sort of-" then SLAM!

Two Tepig-morphs, a male and a female, who just seemingly appeared out of nowhere! The male was a stocky figure, just a head taller than Garrett and Basil. He was wearing a dark red t-shirt with a logo that reads "REDAERIH" with a black open, zippable jacket, with a pair of a vintage jeans. He had medium length hair, covering his cheeks. He, of course, cannot wear any shoes due to his structure of his feet.

The female was shorter, and more frail-looking, he was wearing a black skirt, a matching black blouse, and her blonde, wavy hair were like that of the typical "Alpha Bitch" popular kid. The young woman's expression had an arrogant, pompous air to it. She also was carrying a very expensive and lavish purse. In her hands, she had been fumbling with a touch-screen cellphone. Then she looked at Garrett, and motioned toward a group of Pawniard-morphs.

The Pawniard-morphs started to swarm both Garrett and Basil, Garrett yelling, "HOW THE HELL CAN SHE CONTROL THESE DAMN THINGS IF SHE ISN'T EVEN A BISHARP?!" then Basil replied, kicking Pawniard-morph after Pawniard-morph, "Because she's that damn manipulative! Also, her brother, Huey, has defeated their leader! Their code of honour states that if a Pawniard clan's leader gets defeated, then they will follow the victor's orders!" and the Tepig-morph known as "Huey" then started to frown, then looked down in guilt...

WHAM!

The Bisharp-morph was on the ground, bleeding, his nails digging into the dirt... Huey standing over him in victory. The Pawniard-morphs looking down on their fallen leader. The Bisharp-morph then shouted "Celine, you, you..." then the shout died as the other Tepig-morph known as Celine then started to laugh. "You're not the sharpest tool in the shed, now are you? You see, you are weak. That's bad for a Bisharp like yourself." taunted Celine, then she approached the Bisharp-morph, and...

WHAM!

Then Huey was brought back into reality, seeing that the Pawniards, have overwhelmed Garrett and Basil, both lying prone on the ground. Huey saw that Celine, was standing over Garrett. Huey then walked up to Celine, who was talking to Garrett. Celine was in the middle of speaking. "Hmmm, for a new kid, you can fend off a few Pawniards. May I, then, ask for your name?" Celine said to Garrett, then Garrett looked up at Celine, and replied, "Garrett..." and Celine shouted, "What was that? LOUDER, YOU INSERT TYPICIAL RICH KID INSULT HERE!", then Garrett replied even louder, "Garrett, you lampshading-"

WACK!

Garrett was holding his groin, and Celine scolding Garrett bitterly, "Listen here, this isn't TVTropes! Now stop breaking the 4th wall, you asshole!" Basil then tried to get up, but Huey grabbed Basil by the skull, and contorted to a postion ripe to throw Basil across the room, but hesitated. Huey's sadistic expression was wavering, then Celine shouted, "What's taking you? Throw him!" then Huey without thinking, slammed Basil into the trash can. Then Celine and even Huey started laughing sadistically.

Then Basil, from the trash can, said, "You... win some... lose some... we lost, damnit all." then Garrett got up and said, "I think I hit a note only a Herdier could hear." True enough, a certain Herdier-morph heard the note. Followed by a scream of "WHAT IS THIS RINGING IN MY EARS?! DID SOMEONE KICK SOMEBODY IN THE BALLS AGAIN?!" Followed by the whole dining hall (even the lunch ladies) (excluding Garrett and Basil) laughing.

Then Basil got out of the trash, and said, "God damn Alphas!" then Basil walked over to Garrett, "Dude, you alright?" then Garrett replied, "A bit better, but still, I couldn't help but noticed but the Tepig guy hesitate..." then Basil said, "If you think so, last year, he's hestitated a lot, like ever since last year, before you came, he started to hesitate in his bullyings. I heard he's been going to this faith program, making less and less of the brute that the school knows and loves... and hates." then Garrett said, "I just hope I'm not the one who hears his confession. I may be a good guy, but I'm not exactly the go-to for confessions." as he was dusting himself off. Then Basil said, "I hope not, with that guy, it'll be one violent confession..."

We meet our villains... one of them hesitating to do evil.

Of course, Basil nor Garrett will be the one hearing his confession, that's for another chapter. By the way, I'm worried about my characters becoming Mary Sues, I've subjected them to a Litmus test and got a negative for Suedom (the "quality" of being a Mary Sue), I'll like to hear what you guys think and that I should do a bit of tweaking... until then, folks, until then. 


	4. Weekends (Just add water!)

Hello Readers! To the 3rd Chapter! 4 chapters (including the Prologue of course!) in a short span!

I do not own anything like Pokemon nor Skype (clearly) in this story of course... some credit thingy I forget at the beginning. DERP.

By the way, if you're wondering why I have skipped ahead to the Weekend, I'm not introducing the rest of teachers and staff... yet.

-  
CHAPTER 3, WEEKENDS (Just add water!)

It was Saturday morning. The day was calm... well except for the cry of a certain Tepeg-morph who's name starts with "C". "HHHHHUUUUUEEEEEYYYYY!" shouted Celine. Then Huey entered Celine's room, "Yes, Celine? What is that you need?" The room was an assortment of yellows. Yellow bed. Yellow curtains. Yellow carpet. Everything was some sort of shade of yellow. There also posters of various pop singers on the wall. Then Celine answered, "I need you to get something at the store for me. I need some more shampoo, I ran out." then Huey sighed and replied in a weary tone, "Alright, little sister. I'll get you your shampoo." Celine then smiled and said, "Great!" then her expression soured and she yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR?! GET MY GODDAMN SHAMPOO!", as Huey was rushing out of her room.

The sun's beams was shining into the window, on the bed was Basil, Basil's room was a basic room. The walls were white and the floors were black. His bed matched the floor and wall perfectly. On one corner, was a desktop computer. On the wall opposite to the computer was the dresser. The dresser had a tv with a game console hooked up. The lights then hit Basil's eyes, awakening him. "Damn sunlight..." said Basil.

Basil then got up. He was only wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of blue lounge pants. He then went to the closet and picked up a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt with the logo "SUBLIMINAL MESSAGES INC.", then Basil then turned his desktop on. His desktop wasn't state-of-the-art but it was up-to-date at least. When it loaded up, the screen had various icons on it, from browsers to of course, Skype. Of course, Basil clicked on Skype. He entered his username and password. Then he was able to access it.

Then Basil, messaged Garrett, whom give his Skype information to Basil just before the weekend. In fact, Basil is remembering the time he got the information. It was Stacy's class, they were bored, so then Garrett whispered to Basil, "Hey, while she's distracted, want to trade skype names?" then Basil answered "Hell yeah!" and exchanged notes for their skype names. Back in the present, Basil was calling, seeing if Garrett was awake. Thankfully, Garrett answered.

"Hello, Basil." Garrett said to Basil. Basil then picked his microphone up and replied, "Hello, Garrett, can I come over? On weekends, I have damn well nothing to do... I mean, it's fucking boring." then Garrett replied, "Yes. My parents aren't going to home until 12:30 at midnight anyway." just about as he hit the "hang up" button, he then he heard giggling, from the other side of the line. He hung up then prepared himself for the journey to Garrett's house.

Just as he arrived, he knocked and a sing-sung voice answered, "Come on in.~" as Basil came in, he was jumped by Garrett, making Basil turn white like a ghost, Garrett had surprised Basil. Then Basil started to laugh, followed by Garrett. Then Basil finally said, "So, what do you want to do, Garrett?" then Garrett replied "I don't know, what do y-you think?" then Basil replied, "There's one spot out in the woods that friends go to go swimming." then Garrett replied, "Sounds good to me!" then Garret and Basil then left Garrett's house to look for the swimming hole.

Huey has just returned home, with a bottle of shampoo in tow. He was in one of four (and a half) bathrooms. The bathroom was somewhat spacious (for a bathroom), is has a shower with sliding doors of transparent plastic. In a conjoined room (connected by a door) is a toliet room, with only a toliet. The room had basic tiles, in dull earthy tones, the walls were cream-coloured. Above the shower is a small window, letting in natural light. Next to the shower was a counter with a wask basin embedded in it, below it, was cabinets for quick storage. Huey then set the shampoo on the counter, placing it gently, so it won't fall into the basin. Then SLAM!

The sudden noise interuppted Huey's concentration and the bottle of shampoo fell into the basin. The source of the sound was Celine. Her expression was ireful and irate. She yelled, "You've took your sweet time, Huey," Celine then approached Huey and then said, "I got a call from dad, and he's about to get home from a long week at work." Celine's and Huey's father was a figure wrapped in constant enigma, even for his family. Their father often worked night and day, he rarely even went home, an estate that was passed down from his family.

The estate was best described as old-fashioned. The house, inside and out (save for Celine's room) was done in an assortment of summery colours, especially the interior (except for Celine's room, of course). The house also had been on a television show about decorated houses, even! The house was always been owned by Celine's and Huey's family ever since it was built. The house had staff manning it, cleaning it and maintaining it, because of the sibling's father being high up on the corporate ladder. Specifically, their father was the CEO of a large accounting firm. It was rumoured that their father wants to become a politician. The only thing, that Huey thought that the closest thing in a governmental job was a treasurer or an economist, even.

Then Huey was brought back to reality, by the sound of the front door. Then Celine and Huey then rushed outside of the bathroom, then their father, a hulking Emboar-morph wearing a gray suit, with a white dress shirt under his suit, with a dark green tie with matching trousers. His hair was in an short, slick, corporate, conservative style. He then, turned around, and said in a deep, formidable voice, "Celine.", nodded to Celine then faced Huey and said, "Huey." then went upstairs. Celine then walked to her room and reached under her bed a produced a laptop. The Laptop like the room, was a shade of yellow. She then started it up, then after a few clicks, she was typing.

The swimming hole was cool in contrast to the heat of the day. A certian Oshawott-morph with his Snivy-morph friend were making ripples in the water. They were only clad in old pairs of shorts, which was expendable for a situation like this. Garrett was teaching Basil to swim on his back, with his eyes fixated to the sky. Of course, Basil was having a hard time, mostly due to his tail. Basil then said, "Damnit! Everytime I try to lie on my back, I flip back over my face just goes into the water!" then Basil gave up. Garrett then said, "Patience and practice made perfect... then again, true perfection isn't possible, even with people like myself." but when Garrett just noticed that Basil wasn't there. Garrett then shouted, "Basil? Basil? Where are you, Basil?"

Unbeknownst to the Oshawott-morph, Basil was underwater and under Garrett. Basil was about to attack Garrett fom behind his back (which was embrassing for a water-type to be attacked from underwater from another type that isn't water), then SPLASH! Garrett was sent flying from the swimming hole, surprised by Basil. Basil started to laugh, as it was revenge for scaring him earlier. Garrett came back to Earth in a SPLASH! Garrett then started to splash towards Basil, who then countered with another splash of water. After splashing each other, they heard a sound, the sound was a vehicle pulling in.

Basil then said, "Oh-" but before Basil could finish his sentence, Garrett grabbed Basil and went underwater. From the water, they could see an Emboar-morph. The 'morph had a paper boat in one hand, a video camera in the other. Crouching, he set the boat free. But Basil was running out of breath, and easily, came out of Garrett's grip and surfaced. Garrett, defeated, surfaced as well. The Emboar-morph then yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING UNDER THERE AND WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" then Garrett shyly replied, "I-i-i-it's a s-s-s-sw-" but was cut off by the Emboar-morph, "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU, YOU MISCREANT, STOP STUDDERING LIKE A-" but the Emboar-morph was in turn cut off by Basil who shouted, "Don't treat Garrett like that!" then Garrett whispered to Basil, "Don't mention our names, you idiot!" then Basil realised... he was recording them. "DON'T THINK THAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU, YOU BRATS!" then Garrett was shivering in fear because of the booming voice of the Emboar-morph. He was about to give in, allowing the Emboar-morph turn him into the police.

That is, until Basil splashed water at the Emboar-morph, then yelled, "Let's bail!" then Basil and Garrett swam to the opposite shore. After that, Basil was shivering (being cold-blooded) and wearing only shorts didn't help. But Basil didn't care, he and Garrett started running to Garrett's house. The Emboar then, capturing them on his camera, then drove off. After the long run to Garrett's house, they went inside Garrett's room. Garrett then said, "Who the hell was that beast of a man?" then Basil replied, "I have no clue on who... that guy was." then Garrett replied, "I just hope he doesn't turn it in to the police. That'll be hell."

The Emboar-morph, who was just driving home, then pulled up to his estate. A pair of Pawniard-morphs opened his gates for him, while saluting him. Then his vehicle entered his garage. His vehicle was a black sedan that was practically spotless, inside and outside. It looked showroom new. It wouldn't surprise anyone that if it was. The Emboar-morph then stepped out of his car. A Pawniard-morph then said with a cheerful tone, "Welcome home sir, I hope your drive out was a-okay!" then the Emboar-morph went inside his estate. Then he walked to his study. His study had red wallpaper and matching red carpet. His desk was a lavish and masterfully crafted one. The wood was a dark brown colour and had at least 5 compartments. There was an office chair behind the desk, in a constant vigil over the desk. There also a masterfully crafted door next to the desk, hiding behind it, a closet.

The Emboar-morph then opened his closet and pulled out a television set. He then put the tv set on his suit and plugged it up. He then inserted the tape of the incident of the swimming hole. The tape itself started out as the close-up of the Emboar-morph's face, then him flipping the camera around revealing a paper boat with unreadable text on written on it. Then a splash, (which to the Emboar's surprise that he didn't hear it), the emboar approaching the water, and the paper boat being sent off. Then the miscreants surfacing and him yelling at them and their escape. The Emboar-morph then said to himself, "Kids these days." then it hit him. He saw the Snivy-morph but not the Oshawott-morph before.

He's seen that same Snivy-morph in photos taken by his daughter (which he scolded her about) but not his Oshawott-morph accomplice. He paused the video and looked at the still image of Garrett's nervous face, staring at it quietly. Then in silence, the Emboar-morph then turned the video off. He lifted the TV Set up and put it in the closet. He then left his study, and turned the lights out on the way out. Unbeknownst to him, Celine was hiding in his study, about to steal the tape.

We meet an enigmatic pokemorph... who could be this person be? (Other than being a CEO and the father of Celine and Huey) What is Celine going to do with the tape? How will it affect our duo in the future?

Also, next chapter will be a good one... I guess I'll call it "Where Che plays with the Character's flaws and makes the villians seem like the greatest trolls in that area" (not really).

Until then, folks, until then. 


	5. Renegade, This time the prowler will win

Hello, Readers! I am happy to serve you 5 chapters, in a span of mere days! Che does loves his readers. ~3

By the way, yes, the older 'morphs in this story have an obsession with gray suits, but only the older ones (like at least 40).

Again, CHE DOESN'T OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING REFERENCED IN THIS GODDAMN STORY. Pokemon is (c) to Nintendo and anything else is (c) to their rightful owners.

CHAPTER 4, RENEGADE (THIS TIME THE PROWLER WILL WIN*)

It was days after the incident at the swimming hole. Garrett and Basil were in the library, studying for a test. The library was large, with 12 tall bookshelves. Adjacent to the bookshelves were tables for studying, along next to a large counter with a row of computers. Next the tables was the reception desk, with the librarians watching over the books that reside here. It was silent, with only the sound of turning pages and the hums of computers, until the door opened.

Garrett and Basil looked up and saw an aged Banette-morph. The Banette-morph was, of course, old and wrinkled. He was bald, his head and face free of any sort of hair, save for the oddly shaped eyebrows every Banette-morph had. The 'morph was wearing a gray suit with a matching gray dress shirt and a black tie with matching trousers. The Banette-morph, of course, like most pokemorphs, doesn't wear any shoes.

The Banette-morph then started to scan the room, then his eyes laid on a group of Aipom-morphs, he came up to the Aipom-morphs and said in a monotonous voice, "Working hard or hardly working?" the Aipom-morphs then after a flash of surprise then replied nervously, "W-w-working hard, Mr. Hutley, s-sir!" then the Banette-morph known as "Mr. Hutley" then walked up to a Quilava-morph and a Pikachu-morph. The sight made the pair dig their faces more into the books they were reading (or not reading). Then Mr. Hutley then turned and saw two certain 'morphs.

Mr. Hutley then approached Basil and Garrett, with a taciturn expression, and said to them, "Hhm-hm. I haven't seen you around, you." pointing a boney finger towards Garrett. "Tell me, what is your name?" but Garrett didn't reply. "Shy, now are we?" then Mr. Hutley took a seat next to Garrett, Garrett had an expression like he just saw some sort of cosmic horror. Basil then said, "Mr. Hutley, leave him alone!" and then Basil lashed a vine out of his back, but Mr. Hutley grabbed it, mid-attack. "Tsk, tsk. Don't you know any better? You don't attack a teacher... unless it's in the gym." then Basil asked, "What are you getting at, Mr. Hutley?" then Mr. Hutley, repling in the same monotone, "I challange you two of course, to a battle in the gym." Garrett with a worried expression tried to stop Basil, but Basil replied, "I accept!"  
then Garrett, thinking aloud, "This could end badly."

They were now in the gym. Basil and Garrett has just entered the arena. Mr. Hutley was standing alone, and he had that same taciturn expression as ever. Mr. Hutley then said, "This is your last chance to run away. I have a near-perfect record in victories." then Garrett said to Basil, "Dude... this guy, even if he's old, he can clearly kick our asses. Can't I just run away for this once?" then Basil turned and replied, "We're in this together. Come onnnn, we're going to fight!" then with some doubt in his mind, Garrett then accepted the fight. Mr. Hutley, then said, "This isn't a fight to the death, remember that..." then Mr. Hutley without warning, then jumped, in a back flip and said, "...GO!"

Basil cast the first stone with a mighty Vine Whip, hitting Mr. Hutley's leg, but Mr. Hutley didn't seem to feel anything... much to Basil's surprise. Then Mr. Hutley threw a shadow ball at Basil, Basil then jumped to the left, a near-miss from the ball. Garrett, taking his chance, then took his scalchop (like any good Oshawott-morph does) and threw it, hitting Mr. Hutley's side, tearing his suit a bit. Mr. Hutley then countered it with a Screech! Basil and Garrett had to covered their ears, from the horrible sound. Then Mr. Hutley attacked Garrett with a Shadow Claw! Garrett, then, fell prone from the blow.

Basil, after recovering from the attack, then saw Garrett prone on the ground. Then Basil used a Leaf Tornado, spinning himself toward Mr. Hutley, who took the blow from the powerful whirlwind of leafs with Basil in the middle of it all. Garrett then got up and produced a torrent of water from his mouth, a Water gun. But Mr. Hutley then dodged the onslaught of water. Mr. Hutley then used another Shadow Claw, on this time on Basil. The blow made Basil unconscious, sending him flying toward the floor. Garrett, seeing this, tried to run but got hit by a Shadow Ball, who Mr. Hutley threw at Garrett, of course. The blow sent Garrett flying into the floor, face first. Mr. Hutley then in victory, rised his fist and said, "Another win for Aleister* Hutley!"

Basil was just returning to the world from being unconsciousness, looking around he saw a ceiling, with a ceiling fan blowing cool air on him. Then to his right, he saw Garrett. Garrett had an worried and gloomy expression. But Garrett's expression changed to that of relief, seeing Basil come to. Garrett then said in a cheerful tone, "Basil! You're awake!", Basil got up on his bed. He was in the infirmary. Rows of empty beds with nightstands next to each other. Basil then replied, "Garrett, you're alright! Thank Arceus..." then Basil's expression changed to that of sadness. Garrett then said, "What's wrong, Basil?" then Basil clenched his fists. "I can't believe we lost to him. I'm a failure..." Garrett was surprised and then replied, "No you're not, Basil! Basil, we gave it our all. But we lost, but remember, this is just a single loss. We'll win next time, Basil. I promise." then Basil's expression, while still tearing up a bit, then changed to that of a resolving smile. Basil then got and hugged Garrett, holding his friend tight and his expression changed to that of resolve and said, "You bet we're getting back at that old fart, for beating the-" but was interuppted by a squeaky door.

In the doorframe was Huey. Basil's and Garrett's expression then soured, and both yelled, "You! Are you here to taunt us?!" then Huey then replied, "No. I am here to offer you some advice and information," and Huey smiled gently, "...for free." Then Basil said, "Then tell us, we practically have all day." then Huey came up and said, "Well, for starters, it's unwise to fight Mr. Hutley, he's a monster (of course), the only ones who defeated him was the Principal, Mr. Berks, and then you have this upperclassman who graduated who defeated him." then Garrett replied, "W-who's the upperclassman?" then Huey shook his head and said, "I have no clue." then Huey turned around and sighed and said, "Also, do you remember the swimming hole?" then Basil and Garrett then jumped in surprise and angrily shouted in unison, "YOU KNOW ABOUT THE SWIMMING HOLE INCIDENT?!" then Huey nodded. He replied, "Well my dad, who recorded-" then Basil interuppted and said, "THAT GUY WAS YOUR DAD?!" then Huey replied, "Yes. Anyways, my sister stole the tape, and she plans to use it."

Then Basil replied, "How did you know that your sister stole it?" then Huey replied back, "She showed it to me. Waving it around like a prize from one of those candy machines with the claw." then Garrett said, "Goddamn... if she shows that tape, we're screwed!" then Huey replied, "But I'll help you, but at a cost." then Basil and Garrett then in a cynicial tone replied, "...Yessss?" then Huey replied, "I want... want to be your friend. I'm sorry for the incident at the lunch room the other day. I will you accept my apology?" then Basil and Garrett whispered to each other. "Should we trust him?" "Should I accept?" then after that, they said, "We accept, but one condition. You shouldn't sell us out to your sister." then Huey said, "Excellent! Now, let us move! We have no time to spare!"

Our duo has been upgraded to a trio... and will they exact revenge on Mr. Hutley? We'll have to find out.

By the way, if you noticed the *s in the story, here's why. In case you didn't know.

* #1: The title of this Chapter references the Hammerfall song, Renegade.  
* #2: Mr. Hutley's given name is taken from Aleister Crowley, of course.

Anyways, until then folks, until then. 


	6. Hauntings (of the past and present)

Hello again readers, this your host Che, reminding you that I love you guys. By writing a second chapter in the same day! 3 Anyways let's go on with our story.

-  
CHAPTER 5, HAUNTINGS (of the past and present)

It was Saturday, once again. Huey was in his room, his room was full of summery colours like the rest of the house, of course, reminding anyone who steps in of the Summer season. One wall is a bed that matches the colours of the room. Next to the bed is a dresser, and opposite to the bed was a table with a tv with a game console hooked up. There was also a walk in closet, with same colours of the room, inside was a desktop computer as well, in a section of it's own, so the clothes won't obstruct the view of the screen. There also a bookshelf next to the door, so not only did it have reading material but also made a good blockade against a certian Tepig-morph who was her sister.

Huey, specifically, was in the closet on the computer. He was talking with Garrett and Basil. "So, what should we do for this weekend?" then Basil replied, "I know this one place in the woods, where this cult from the Ransei Region had gathered." then Garrett replied, "The Ransei Region? Where's that?" then Basil replied, "It's an island nation." then Garrett said, "Are you sure that we should explore this place?" then Basil replied, "It's fine, the cult's been gone for like 2 centuries. As in 200 years ago." then Huey replied, "We should! They might've left something of value there, so we may we well!" then Garrett said, "T-then again, it wouldn't hurt, we may we well then, we should meet up at the u-usual." However, unbeknowest to them, someone was listening to their Skype chat... it was Celine.

Huey, Basil and Garrett were in Garrett's room, discussing how to enter the area. "Does it have a back enterance?" asked Garrett. Basil then replied, "Yes, it does. But I have no clue that if that enterance hasn't caved in." then Garrett asked, "Then how the hell did you get the damn knowledge of that place?" the Basil replied, "Something in the town records mentioned it." then Basil turning to his dresser and taking a file off it, and giving to Garrett. Garrett opened the file and got out a map, the map was old, clearly. The map had many trees surrounding a some sort of building with, strange enough, a cobblestone road. Then Basil pointed to the start of the cobblestone road, and said "This road begins somewhere near the swimming hole, we just follow the river supplying it and we'll get there." then Basil turned to Huey and asked, "Can I trust you with a machete?" then Huey nodded. Then Basil replied "Good. I'll get the compass and machete, you two wait here." as Basil ran off to get the forementioned compass and machete. However, if they were to look into the window, a Pawniard-morph could be seen in the distance staring into the window...

Basil, Garrett and Huey had just arrived at the Cobblestone road. The cobblestone was clearly experiencing decay from nature, with plants growing on the stone. From this, even those who know nothing about cobbling, the cobblestone wasn't of the highest quality. Around the cobblestone path were crumbling buildings from a eariler time. They started to follow the cobblestone path, the farther they went down the path, more abandoned, crumbling buildings appeared in the wood around them. Then at the end, there was a large stone building. The stone building had a pillar pinnacled on the top on it, surprisingly, this stone building hasn't fell with the whole "town" yet and was surprisingly safe. Around the building were stained glass windows. There was a crude sign in the front of the building that had letters painted on it that read, "SANCTUARY OF THE RED STRING" and behind it was "ALLOW FATE TO GUIDE YOU", which Huey, Basil and Garrett thought was odd. Then Huey approached the door, opening it and then the trio stepped inside. Behind them, unknowingly, had a Pawniard-morph in a building, which then followed them inside.

The inside of the Sanctuary was spacious. There were ancient pews, with the shrine in the front of the pews, the shrine had two wooden doors, evenly spaced from each other. Then Garrett said, "Please don't tell me we're splitting up..." then Basil said, "Not yet, we need to stick together so that we don't get lost." Then Huey then asked, "Should we check out the left door or the right one?" then Garrett and Basil said, in unison (by accident), "The Right." then they looked at each other and laughed. After the short burst of laughter they then approached the right, but the right wouldn't budge. Then Basil said, "What the hell? This is thing bolted?" then Garrett replied, "I wonder if Huey can break it down, it's only wood." then Basil turned to Huey and said, "Would you?" then Huey shrugged and said, "I'll try." then SLAM! The door still standing. SLAM! The door had a noticeable crack in it. SLAM! The crack became bigger. SLAM! The door was only strong enough to break it down with one more blow.

CRASH!

The door was broken into pieces. Along the wreckage was a bolt, used to lock the door. Then they proceeded into the room. The room was just an office for the clergy, with another door, this time not bolted. Basil opened the door and saw a bedroom for whomever it was reserved for. Both rooms were empty. Save for a bookcase that had no books on it's shelves. Disappointed, they tried the left and to their surprise, it opened. It led to a library! A library with books still on the shelves. Splitting up, they browsed the library's contents until Basil found a book labeled "THE SERVANTS OF THE RED STRING" in red letters. He pulled the book from it's place. Garrett also find a book labeled "FATE: THE GUIDE." and Huey, a book with no label but was locked.

Returning to the Shrine, they showed their fruits, starting with Basil. Basil said, "I found this book labeled 'The Servants of the Red String' by a guy named 'Gyukudo Iwasaki, Ransei Region', sounds like the ramblings of a madman to me. Garrett then said, "I found a book called 'Fate: The Guide' by the same guy, strange..." then Huey added, "I find this book, it's locked sadly." Then Garret said, "Let me see that, Huey, that book looks out-of-place." then Huey handed Garrett the book, then as soon as Garrett had the book in his hands, he started to examine it. "The cover looks wwwwwwaaaaaayyyyyyy too new to have been here unless the books me and Basil got... curious." but then Basil noticed something. Basil then gestured to his friends and pointed toward something... well someONE.

It was a Pawniard-morph, and he was hiding under one of the pews! Huey then came up the Pawniard-morph and before the Pawniard-morph could run, Huey grabbed the Pawniard-morph by the neck and bashed him against the wall. "Who are you?!" then the Pawniard-morph answered in an afraid, shocked tone, "I am Pawniard #456, s-sir! My name is Johnathon and I work for Celi-" but then the Pawniard-morph stopped mid-sentence, knowing he could have outed his mistress. Then Garrett came up to the Pawniard-morph and said, "You worked for whom?" then the Pawniard-morph, knowing that the pain won't stop he does, he shouted, "I WORK FOR MISTRESS CELINE!"

Then Huey threw the 'morph down and said, "Tell her I'll be having a talk with her when I get home. Also, make sure you don't follow me and my friends again!" then the 'morph got up and ran away, without apparent injury. Then Huey said, "Here take the book I gave you, Garrett, I don't want Celine taking it. I must return home, you two should too." then after they exited the church, Basil and Garrett returning to Garrett's house and Huey to his father's estate.

-  
So, we discover a locked book and some holy books from a cult and Huey reminds us he hasn't switched to the side of good (just yet, but he's not evil, he's neutral).

Until then folks, until then.


	7. The Locked Book

Hello, readers! Have another chapter! By the way, for the crossover, Suus 'non vestra mundos: Rubrum varius isn't a squeal. Anyways, here's a chapter. -

CHAPTER 6, THE LOCKED BOOK

It was night and Garrett was in his room, on the computer. Examining it closer, Garrett saw that the lock was a bit rusted, and thus, a bit fragile and should open with a few whacks. Garrett then took his scalchop and with a vicious yell, he started to attack the lock. On the first whack, the lock was still strong. Then WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! Then after the 5 hits, he was about to give up, but noticed the lock was loose on it's side, and could probably be wedged open. But Garrett thought, "What if I damage the cover?" then Garrett consider that the whacks he delivered to the book could have damaged it, so he took his chances. He used his scalchop to pry the lock.

TING!

The lock was broken! The cover didn't even suffer any (real) damage other than where the lock was embedded. Opening it, the book was written in a script that Garrett couldn't read. Garrett then closed the book. He then grabbed the book and placed it in his dresser drawer. He couldn't read it, and was disappointed to say the least. Prying the lock on the book open just to get pages in a script he can't even identify! After such an effort, he went to bed, thinking about looking for someone who could translate his book.

The next day, Garrett, Basil and Huey were at the school library, they were sitting at a table with the "unlocked" book in the centre. Basil then said, "So let me get this straight, you pryed the lock on this book just to see that you can't even read it because it's in a different language?!" then Garrett replied, "Y-yes." then Huey said, "I wonder, is there a book in this library that's shine light on this book?" then Basil replied, "There must be. We must start looking, there must be a book on this!" Huey, Garrett and Basil then started looking about the shelves. After looking for a few minutes, Huey then bumped into a certain Banette-morph.

"Mr. H-hutley!" Huey said in a startled tone, then Mr. Hutley then faced Huey with the same taciturn expression, then he then asked, "Huey, how interesting that you are here. What are you looking for that concerns you in the library?" then Huey replied, "I'm looking for a book." then Mr. Hutley's expression changed to that of suspicion, "Be specific, boy. What kind of book are you looking for?" then Huey then replied with a "Umm..." then walked in reverse, then ran away. Mr. Hutley, then said, "That boy is hiding something." then Mr. Hutley followed.

Basil was wandering down the aisles, taking book after book on the shelf and then finally finding an interesting book... "SHACKLEBOLT ON THE RANSEI LANGUAGE by Edmond Shacklebolt", opening it up, the book had pages on the origins of the Ransei Language, the changes the language it when through and even on the diction and grammar of it! But what was interesting what the translation of all the characters in the Ransei alphabet. Taking a look at it, he saw familiar characters, like of that of the script in the book! Bringing the book over, he, Huey and Garrett will break the code on the book.

After getting the book on the Ransei language, he then gave the book to the one of the librarians and checked it out. After checking it out, Garrett then came up to Basil and said, "So, you've found the book... g-great, let's get to translating this book." then Basil replied, "Were you even looking, Garrett?" then Garrett replied... "Uhh... yeah... I was distracted-" but then Huey ran up to the pair and said in a panicked tone, "Mr. Hutley may be on to us, we should take the books and get out of here!" then Basil said in a sarcastic tone, "Grrrreat, now we have the greatest teacher in the world after us." then Garrett then, without a word, then went over to retrieve the book Huey found in the library, just about he was about to grip it... Mr. Hutley also had his hand on the book.

Garrett then said in an afraid and yet angry tone, "Y-y-you!" then Mr. Hutley replied, "Hello, Gary. May I ask where you got the book?" then Garrett replied, "None of your business, Mr. Hutley." then Mr. Hutley then asked again, "Look, Gary, tell me where you got the damn book." and Garrett in a cold sweat then replied, "It's not your business, you creepy bastard!" then Mr. Hutley asked once again, "Garrett Harper, tell me where you got this book, it's clearly not from this library." then Garrett, defeated, then said, "I got this book from an abandoned building out in the woods." then Mr. Hutley, taking the book then replied, "A quite a bit of salvaging you've done, Mr. Harper, but since you were probably stealing, I'll take this book."

Basil then came other to Garrett, and said, "What the hell happened to the book?!" then Garrett replied in a defeated tone, "Mr. Hutley has it." then Basil's expression soured and replied in an wrathful tone, "W-W-W-WHAT?!" then Garrett looked down, ashamed, then Basil shouted, "Damn it, damn it, damn it! Garrett why didn't you do anything?! Now that old fart has the book we were about to translate! Garrett, you retard!" then Garrett, still facing downward in shame, then he replied, "Basil... I'm sorry." then Basil replied, "You damn well better be! Now we lost something that probably was a very good read! Garrett, you asshat!" then Huey stepping in, intervened. "Alright you two! Break it up, we can get it back!" then Basil turned to face Huey in the same ireful tone, "Look, Huey, I still don't trust you yet, and you expect us to listen to your plans?! Hell no!"

Then Huey replied, raising a fist, "Watch it, Grass-type. I can and will kick your ass, if you don't watch yourself." then Basil replied, raising a fist in return, "I'll like to see you try, jackass!" then Garrett, then after being in his own self-pity, then shouted, "Stop it you two! Enough of this!" then Huey and Basil faced Garrett, and in unison, replied "WHAT?!" then Garrett replied, "You're making fools of us in public! You should also consider the situtation here! See what you two are doing?! You're fighting in a library! Basil, I know that you don't really trust Huey, but Huey is trying his best! Don't shoot him down, and you too, Huey! Huey, you should also consider the fact that Basil is having a hard time trusting you even though he's quiet about it, give him some d-damn time!"

Then Huey and Basil faced each other and looked at the library. The library's attention was on them. Then all three then left the room... out of embrassment. Outside, they were walking down the hall and Basil said, "I guess we all over-reacted, even you Garrett." then Garrett replied, "I guess we did." and Huey sighed and added, "I'm sorry, Basil, Garrett." then Basil replied, "I'm sorry for being cruel to you, Garrett, and to you too, Huey." and Garrett then added, "I'm sorry for losing the book and just being a coward." That's when the trio started to laugh.

So, Mr. Hutley has the book, and maybe, our heroes will have to get it back... anyways read and review, I would love to see your guy's opinions.

Until then, folks, until then.


	8. No matter what it means

Hello, Sorry to keep my readers from their daily chapter of Suus 'non vestra mundi! You know, I have School. Blah blah blah. However, stress from school doesn't really stop Che from writing, being a student, clearly. Anyways, you really shouldn't expect updates next week due to mainly final exams (I mean, for me, this is Christmas Break) but expect chapters being written and uploaded in the two weeks after next week. Che is a very busy person.

I digress, have your chapter.  
-

CHAPTER 7, NO MATTER WHAT IT MEANS

After the long day of school, it was Friday, during Gym Period. Huey was practicing his fisticuffs on a punching bag, Basil was practicing his agility on hurtles and Garrett was playing basketball. The gym itself was of course, among the largest rooms in the school building. In the upper section, there was a catwalk for sprinting with stairs leading to lower section. The low section had a basketball court, with double doors leading to the showers and an exit. Garrett was about to go for a slam dunk, then was interuppted by a vine from a Snivy-morph, snatching the ball from his grip.

Basil then said, "Garrett, please." then when his vine returned it's owner, "You can't have basketball without me, the master of basketball, Basil Grasswick!" then Garrett replied in a smug tone, "My b-b-b-body is ready!" then Huey shouted, "Then can Huey Karkaroff punch his goddamn punching bag without you distracting me?!" and Basil, without hearing a word from Huey, then rushed to the goal, and Garrett rushing towards him, Basil then used his vines to vault himself to slam dunk and...

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG!

Success for Basil. Garrett then surprised then shouted, "You cheater!" then Basil replied, "Deal with it." Suddenly, the whole room stated to pour in more students. Garrett was getting nervous, running to the showers, due to his shyness, after Basil seeing this, then followed. In the showers, Garrett was in the showers, the showers to be honest, wasn't being used anymore. The showers were mostly recently abandoned, Garrett was inside in one of the lockers. The lockers themselves are actually roomy (even more roomier than Bullsworth's, even) and had a latch for escape in case some jerkass bully stuffed someone in the locker.

Basil was looking for Garrett, Basil then shouted, "Garrett, Garrett! Come out! This isn't time to playing games, it's class change!" then Basil then looked around, scanning for Garrett. Garrett, clearly, wasn't playing any games. Garrett, being shy, was at best, squeamish about crowds. Garrett, looking through the locker, saw that Basil was just feet away. Basil approached the locker containing Garrett. Basil then knocked on the locker, startling Garrett. Basil then, said to the locker in a weary tone, "Garrett, just come out."

Then lo and behold, Garrett came out, Basil then replied, "What the hell were you doing hiding in lockers?" then Garrett was embrassed to the point where he was speechless. Basil then replied, "Are you having... Evolutionary Queasiness?" Garrett then, shyly, nodded. Basil then replied, "I'm taking you to the nurse, Garrett." Basil and Garrett then went to the infirmary.

At the infirmary, a Chansey-morph wearing a modest, white lab coat with a clipboard she was looking over then saw Basil and Garrett. Basil then replied, "Garrett here has been having Evolutionary Queasiness." and then the Chansey-morph then said, "Right this way, you two." Basil and Garrett were in now a room with rows of chair with a flatscreen tv near the wall opposite the wall with the door. They immediately sat down on the frontmost chairs. On the tv, it had a feature about the condition known as 'Evolutionary Queasiness'.

The video depicted a Meowth-morph, feeling the symptoms of Evolutionary Queasiness. The video describes Evolutionary Queasiness as a part of many Pokemorph's stages of puberty. Evolutionary Queasiness, in a Pokemorph's body, is the harbinger of evolution, set to occur a few days after the symptoms of the condition. However, it is highlighted, Evolutionary Queasiness doesn't alwasy strike Pokemorphs who have DNA that does evolve, and thus, some can evolve without warning.

After the feature, the Chansey-morph then gave Garrett an excuse to stay home during the time he is experencing Evolutionary Queasiness. Garrett was immeditatey sent home after that. Basil then thought about the feature. Thinking, he was about to reach the age where he could evolve, and the onslaught of Evolutionary Queasiness wasn't affecting him. After school, and getting off the bus, Basil started to feel an odd sensation. In mere moments he was engulfed in white light. Before he knew it, he was looking at himself in the mirror, looking at himself... not as a Snivy-morph anymore, but as a Servine-morph.

-  
WHAT A TWIST! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I do apologise for the short chapter. Anyways, until then folks, until then.


	9. A part of the game, a slave to the grind

Hello, readers! Che again! Just want to let you guys know, that we're almost halfway (or more than halfway or at least on the mark, even), yes, I plan on ending the story soon. But I promise, I'll have even bigger projects, involving the 'morph trio and new casts of characters. Also, I just noticed my numbering was off. It will be fixed. (Hopefully) ALSO BLIND GUARDIAN REFERENCES.

Anyways... have a nice, fresh chapter from the oven. It tastes like chocolate chip cookies. c:

CHAPTER 8, A PART OF THE GAME, A SLAVE OF THE GRIND

Basil was in a daze. He had evolved without the effects of Evolution Queasiness. While the video he watched last night didn't lie about not all Pokemorphs with an evolutionary line get Evolution Queasiness, he was rather surprised (I mean, what Pokemorph who doesn't get Evolution Queasiness and evolves anyways, won't be surprised?) because, he evolved! Looking in the mirror, he saw himself in his new figure.

He was even more slender than his previous Snivy-morph phase, as well as a bit taller. His eyes were still red (of course), however, he had a yellow collar like structure starting at his chest and proceeds on his shoulders. Thankfully, he thought, he'll still have all four limbs even during his Serperior stage, however, if he did, he would have to work on his so-called "Glare of Death" that all Serperior have, sadly. (Did you really think that they automatically know it from the start?)

Basil, then walked over to his computer and booted it up. After waiting a bit, the desktop then started to hum a bit and then calm down. Then Basil opened Skype, and contacted Garrett. After checking the webcam, he called. On the other end, to his surprised was answered, but by a vaguely familar person was on the other end. The pokemorph on the other end wasn't the Oshawott his eyes knew. It was mind-boogling.

The other end was a Dewott-morph, his fur colour changed to a slightly darker shade of blue. He had "V" shaped whiskers on each end of his face. He also had that crest that hoisted his two scalchops like all Dewott-morphs. He also had the crest on his head, as well. Additionally, he was taller as well. He was wearing the attire like that of Garrett. Blue flannel shirt, the same ripped jeans, and of course, his long hair (which changed colour, to a ever-so slightly blue, which having blue hair is natural for a Dewott-morph, of course). There was no doubt in his mind, Garrett had evolved.

Garrett then in a surprised tone, "You evolved too, B-basil?!" then Basil replied, "Without the Evolution Queasiness too!" then Garrett asked, "You're a Queasless?" then Basil answered, "A Queasless?" then Garrett replied, "A Queasless is a Pokemorph who evolves without Evoultion Queasiness. Those who do, their abilities are stronger at the cost of being weaker against their weaknesses, it's like a blessing and a curse." and Garrett looked to the left and right, and gripped his scalchop. "Also, I can do this." The Scalchop had a green, transparent, and almost glassy serge of energy that was shaped into a blade, like some sort of sword.

Basil was amazed, at what Garrett could do. However, Garrett then said, "I still have to to train, to perfect it. It'll take a quite a while, of course, like years." Then Garrett, with an expression of realization, replied, "Well, don't you think we should check up on Huey? To see if he's evolved?" Basil then replied, "You're damn right! I'll bring him up." Basil then added Huey to the call (or video chat, if you prefer) then on the other end, a Pignite-morph answered. He was just as surprised as the two 'morphs who called him.

The Pignite-morph was a stockier figure then the Tepig-morph was. He also much taller, and had larger versions of the clothes that the Tepig-morph had. The same jet black shirt with the "REDAERIH" logo, the same recently-bought jeans, and of course, no shoes. His hair, now blond (specifically, strawberry), had of course, groomed in the same way as it was in his Tepig-morph stage. The Pignite-morph, that we now know as "Huey" then in a surprised tone, pointed a finger into his camera and shouted, "YOU TWO HAD EVOLVED, TOO?!"

Then the two 'morphs then replied, "We have, indeed, Huey." After that, Basil then asked, "Huey, what can you do?" then Huey replied, "I heard that I can go faster and be stronger if I 'light the fire in me'." then Basil replied, "What the hell does that even mean?!" then Huey replied, "Your guess is good as mine, Basil." then Garrett chimed in, "Well, I have to go, maybe after tomorrow, since it'll be Saturday, we can stay at your house, Huey." thne Huey replied, "Uhh... I guess?"

It was now Saturday, Basil and Garrett had arrived at the Karkaroff estate. Staring at the house in awe and how large it was, the impressive building, as unbelievable as it was, Huey (and Celine) was living in a manor such as this! As it was, Pawniard-morphs were manning the gates, and one of came up to Garrett, then asked in an authoritative tone, "State your business with the Karkaroff estate!" Then a certain Pignite-morph ran up to the Pawniard-morphs and then said, "They are my friends, 349." then the Pawniard-morph idenitifed as "349" then said, "Affirmative. Open the gates for the two gentlemen outside," then under his breath, "Assuming if they are both male."

Inside, the house's summery colours welcomed the two to the estate. However, from the stairs that lead up to the 2nd floor, Celine (who was still a Tepig-morph, being the youngest) and two Pawniard-morphs, one of them being Johnathan, the Pawniard-morph that followed the trio at the abandoned sanctuary. After that Huey, Garrett and Basil were in Huey's room. Huey then asked, "How do you like my room?" Garrett then replied, "Looks niiiiice." then Basil added, "Ditto." Huey, with an expression of surprise then got up, and said, "I forget something, I'll be back." Basil and Garrett were alone and then looked at each other and Garrett then said, "What now?" then Basil replied, "Let's explore the place." then Garrett, without a word, then approached the door and then opened the door, with Basil following suit.

Celine was in her room, planning something. In the room with her, was the two Pawniard-morphs following her and a female Lucario-morph between them. The Lucario-morph had a sinister expression, her face in a scowl, wearing black trousers with matching (and modest) long sleeved shirt, with a, what else, black hood. Celine then turned to the Lucario-morph and said, "There are people I don't like here," then Celine slammed her fist on the table, "and when people that I don't like here that are here, Celine wants them gone, and I want you to kill them, Evande." The Lucario-morph known as "Evande" then replied in a tone that could scare children, "Yessss... I'll kill these targets, mistress Celine," then revealing a ornate dagger from her sleeve then licking it, "I will destory them..." then Celine replied, "Good girl, Evande," then grabbing a paper off her bed, then giving it to Evande, "Among them is a Dewott-morph and a Servine-morph."

Evande upon hearing the words, "Dewott-morph" then in anger, stabbed the wall, then in tears, said, "The day I learnt that my boy had ran away with a Dewott-morph, makes me so GOD DAMN ANGRY!" then Celine then replied, "What was her name?" then Evande in anger replied, "You mean... HIS NAME." The mention of that made Celine grin wider than the Cheshire cat. Then Evande was getting angrier, due to Celine's lack of empathy and tact. Evande then left the room, assassin style, and when I, the narrator mean by "assassin style", I mean that she threw a smoke ball, then jumped into a vent, destorying the grate.

Garrett and Basil were wandering the halls, Garrett then stopped and then Basil followed suit. Garrett then whispered, "Do you hear that?" then Basil replied, "Yes, I do." Garrett then said, "Sounds like metal clanging..." Then BLAM! A figure in black fell from the vent grate just feet from them. The figure turned around, head down, revealing the vague form of a Lucario-morph who was smiling maniacially,. The Lucario-morph then said to the two, brandishing a ornate dagger, the dagger's hilt and guard seems to be made of bone with a dark red ruby in the centre of the guard. The blade, clearly was made of some sort of metal, and the blade itself was curved. The Lucario-Morph then said, "My name is Evande..." then she lifts her head up, "...and I am your executioner!"

The Lucario-morph dashed toward the two, blade in hand. Garrett, then taking his scalchop, and then slashing, the blade of energy blocking the blade, then Garrett disarmed her, landing her blade into the wall, giving them both a chance to run. Evande then rushed to her blade and pulled it out of the wall, then gave chase. The two where running down the hallway, then Basil got an idea, Basil then jumped to the left, into another hallway. Using a vine, he grabbed Garrett then ducked into a room. Evande running down the hallway in a rage that could kill a Darkrai.

The room they ducked in, was an impressive study. There was a masterfully crafted desk, a fireplace and very lavish helpings about the room. In addition, there also bookshelves that appear to have been recently added (like a few days back), Garrett then said in a smug (and 4th wall breaking) tone, "I wonder if there's a trope around here." then Basil replied, "What the hell are you getting at?" then Garrett replied, "Trope is that there's a goddamn bookcase door here." then Basil upon hearing this, started to check each book, pulling it out and pushing it back inside. Then Garrett in a worried tone then said, "I don't think you should be making that much noise, Basil." Basil upon realising then, started to pull and push books at a softer rate.

Meanwhile, Huey was returning to his room, and during the route, he crashed into a certain Lucario-morph, then Huey after she ran by then shouted, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, BITCH!" then it hit him. The woman who ran into him, wasn't familiar. Then, angrily ran to his room, and his fears being confirmed, the two weren't there. Was the woman that ran by him, a kidnapper or a even a murderer? Huey then ran, searching for the two.

Huey was now wandering the halls, searching for the two, then, suddenly, he heard something in the study, like the shuffling of books. Then he entered, and lo and behold, Garrett and Basil were searching the bookshelves. Huey then came up to them and said, "What the hell are you two doing?!" then Garrett and Basil in jumped in fear and turned behind them to see Huey (of course). Then Basil then shouted, "What the hell, Huey?! Don't scare us like that, there's an insane woman wanting to kill us!" then Huey said, "What are you doing in my father's study, then?! Hiding?" then Garrett said in a meek tone, "Y-yes." then Basil added, "Can you help us, we'll looking for a hidden passage." Then Huey in disbelief said, "There's such-" then leaning on a book, a section of the bookcase opened.

The three are now looking into the passageway, basil then said, "Huey, you go first." Then of course, Huey entered first followed by Garrett then Basil. The dimly-lit passageway (or hallway if you prefer) was an impressive work of stonemasonry. The walls made of high-quality stone, layered evenly, with torches with a tiny logo that reads "Hollywood Torches" and the darkness at the end of the hall. After walking for awhile, they ended up in a large room.

The room was made of the same material as the hallway, with pillars supporting it. In the centre, there was a simple table, with a book on it. The room was also lit up by candles, multi-coloured candles, in groups of reds, greens and blues. Basil then said, "What the hell is this room?!" Then Garrett hearing a sound from behind him, Evande was running up with a sinister smile of victory. Garrett then unsheathed his scalchops and then...

CHANG!

Soon, both were locked a deadly clashing of blades. Basil then saw that Garrett was stuggling against the assassin, then vine-whipped Evande. But Evande wasn't affected by it one bit (seemingly)! Then Garrett used his other scalchop block the assassin's dagger. Huey, then used his Fire Punch against the assassin! As a result, Evande was sent flying! But threw her dagger towards Huey! Huey on his shoulder had a gash, he fell down, then she was about to land the final blow on Huey, while shouting, "Your fate is sealed!" but...

SHING!

The Lucario-morph was on the ground, barely alive. Huey looking above his head saw that Garrett, holding his scalchop, had stopped Evande from delivering the blow! However Garrett wasn't happy, he was in awe in what he did. Evande was prone on the ground, Evande then said, "Kill me, you. Give me the final blow..." then Garrett replied, "I-i-i-i can't." Then Garrett motioned to Basil and Huey and left the room.

It was night in the hidden chamber, Evande was on the ground, still alive. Then Celine with her Pawniard-morphs entered the room. "You've disappointed me, Evande." then she was standing over Evande. "I will give you, your final reward." Evande then replied, "You're... you're... an evil girl... even moreso than I." then Celine said, "Evande, in this world, there's two kinds of people, the strong and weak, you are weak, and on the ground, you're going to receive your just reward..." Celine and her Pawniard prepared themselves to deliver the 'just reward' then for Evande... then it was silent.

Yay! First fighting victory for the 'morph trio! Anyways, no the book wasn't the journal. Also this was a long chapter, so I hope that you enjoyed it!

Until then, folks, until then. 


	10. Moral Panic

Hello, readers! Che again. Che again! I have a few announcements to make, first off, the a new story (related to the Suus 'non vestra mundi line, but isn't a squeal). The squeal will likely be next year, (assuming 12/21/12 doesn't happen, is which isn't likely to happen). For the squeal, I will only reveal these facts: We will still have our trio of course, still and that it has to do with a lot of travelling, a lot more, as in international (or interregional for that matter) even.

Anyways, have the story!

CHAPTER 9, MORAL PANIC

It was Monday, it was cloudy, it was the usual waiting spot for Garrett and Basil (Huey gets driven to school). It looked as if it was about to start a deluge, a downpour. Garrett then said, "You know, Basil, this is going to be a few days of rain, right?" then Basil hung his head down low and scowled and replied, "Grrrrrrreat, it's going to rain for all this-" but before Basil could finish, their bus was on the horizon, and soon enough, waiting for them to board.

The bus ride, other than it started to rain lightly, was uneventful, they arrived at school and Garrett and Basil walked to their usual table, there waiting was Huey. Garrett and Basil then sit across from Huey, in their usual seats. Huey then said, "These days, when they rain, it seems so damn tiring and it's a god damn Monday too." then Garrett replied, "I can see that why you guys are complaining, but-" Just then, a familiar (and frightening) sight.

The Emboar-morph from the incident at the lake was at the adminstrive table, with Celine next to him! In front of the Emboar-morph was a microphone, and he reached for it, and lifted it up to his face, resulting in a bit of feedback. Then the Emboar-morph then spoke in the same intimidating tone, "My name is Mortimer Karkaroff, and of course, you know my daughter, Celine Karkaroff. Anyways, the footage you're about to see is the two known as 'Garrett Orrin Harper' and 'Basil Riley Grasswick'." The mentions of their names made Garrett's and Basil's blood run cold. Huey was also disturbed, to their surprise.

Then the Emboar-morph known as 'Mortimer' then yelled, "ROLL THE FOOTAGE!" Then, suddenly, the lights were off and a projector rolled the footage on the wall, with the footage of Garrett and Basil (as Oshawott-morph and Snivy-morph, during that time, of course), the footage however, had been obviously cut, the footage had been cut from when Mortimer had let a paper boat run down the water's currents at the swimming hole. Then Mortimer then said, "This two are your enemies, along with anyone who allies with them," then Mortimer then pointed to the table where the three were sitting, "These three had stolen," them Mortimer held up a familar book... the one that Garrett pried the lock open on! "Vandals and disrespectful of your way of life!"

Then a voice shouted, "Why should we care?" then Mortimer replied, "Because, they are wanting to do what's wrong! They want to whatever they want while you can do nothing!" then Mortimer, pointing towards the three again, "Make sure that they pay for their crimes against us all!" then after Mortimer said, that all of the students was after Garrett, Basil and Huey! The trio started to run into the hallways then the three ran into a room. The room was a classroom, with desks rowed and a clean blackboard. There was an open window, then the three, without thinking, jumped out of, forunately, the school had only one story, and so, the fall didn't, obviously, hurt anyone.

Then they runned to run, with the students, in a hive-mind seemingly, pouring out of the building, between Garrett, Basil and Huey and freedom was a short fence. Basil, with ease jumped the fence, using a vine like a vaulting pole. Garrett, jumped on the fence and climbed it, jumping over the fence with a few scratches. Huey then, tried tu jumped the fence, but injured himself on the fence, with Garrett and Basil running back to help Huey, after a few tense seconds, they got Huey over the fence, and the three ran off into the forest.

After a few hours, the three were in the forest, it just started to rain again. This time it was a downpour. They were shivering cold, and then Garrett then said, "The day just got damn worse," Garrett waving his arms in frustration. "It's pouring, we're lost and cold." Then Basil replied, shivering, "E-e-easy f-f-f-for y-you to s-s-s-s-s-say, G-g-garrett." The Servine-morph, being an ectotherm, was cold. However, the combination of having Huey and Garrett (endotherms), and they wrapped Basil in a warm embrace, to warm up Basil. After hours (seemingly) of walking, they came up on an abandoned building, which was good (hopefully), however looking up, it was about sunset.

The building itself was an old house. Moderately-sized, it was a rustic house in average condition, with two stories, with evenly spaced windows. The trio entered and inside the building, the interior was done in bright colours, with furniture still there. Closing the door and bolting the door, in case the mob would find them. The trio sat on the couch, exhausted, and soon after, the three fell into a sleep of complete exhaustion.

After the night, the three, continued on, because they couldn't afford to stay in one place at all, because of the kids who may (or may not) be chasing them still. They walked through the forest, until reaching a clearing with a tunnel. Garrett then said, "I wonder where this tunnel leads to? Does anybody have a light?" then Huey grabbed a stick from the ground and ignited it. "Now we do." replied Huey. They then entered the cave.

The cave was a tunnel (of course) in which seemingly never ended. On the walls were primitive paintings, giving the cave an air of mystery. The area, it seems have an air of uneasiness. The cave itself is practically, a cave with a mystic air. It was about 20 minutes when they reach the other side. Leaving the prehistoric cave for good, hopefully.

After that, they approached something, they kept on going, until they reached the area, the area was downtown. They were surprised. Very surprised.

Seems like our trio's in trouble and forced on an adventure around the town, what will become of them? We'll see on the next chapter... clearly.

Anyways, folks, until then, until then.


	11. Downtown (and out)

Hello readers! Sorry for not posting for a while. MID-TERMS and Holidays. I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas because you deserve a chapter! Also, sorry for making you guys wait so long for this. -  
CHAPTER 10, DOWNTOWN

After trudging the forest behind them, they wondered into downtown. Downtown was a thriving metropolis with large concrete towers otherwise known as "skyscrapers". In the area, this specfic district was known as "North Bend", the industrious and commerical sector of the city, where people from "South Bend" or the residental district commune to everyday. The three were next to a coffee shop, the coffee shop, being dwarfed by the various and numerous skyscrapers, of course.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" shouted Basil, "Were in the downtown area!" then a passerby then faintly said, "Gee, you don't say?" Then Garrett calmed the raging Servine-morph, "You know... you're drawing attention to us." Basil then saw that Garrett was correct, as passersby were looking at the three. Basil then in a meek tone then said, "We should leave... now." Then, the three then left the streets and entered the establishment.

The three entered the coffee store, and it seemed they entered at the right time. The coffee shop was a large room with green walls and a darkish-red wood floor. The counter didn't seem to have too many consumers, for only a small line of Pokemorphs were lined up to the Rattata-morph woman who was behind the counter, manning the cash register. As the three, in a quick matter of time, walked to the register.

The woman behind the counter said in a flirtatious tone, "Hello, how can I help you three?" then Garrett, being oblivious, then replied, "I'll like a medium coffee." then the woman replied in the same tone, "Do you want cream and sugar with that?" then Garrett replied in a deep tone, "Black." Garrett doing this, scared Huey. Huey then tripped and said "HOLY S-" but was interrupted by his face planting into the floor. Basil, Garrett and the woman were looking at the figure of Huey prone on the floor in gaping surprise.

After the incident of Garrett scaring Huey, Garrett and Basil after helping Huey up from the floor, where now at a table near the counter, away from the window. Garrett was sipping his coffee, black, of course. Basil was about to take a swig of his coffee (Basil drinks his sweet and creamy) when Garrett broke the silence, "How did I scare you when I used that tone when I said that I wanted my coffee black, Huey?" then Huey replied, "Well, it sounded like my father when he's pissed," then he started shaking with fear, "Oh god. That just hit the nail on it's head."

Then Basil's eyes lit up. Basil then placed his coffee down, then said, "You know, if we could find wherever Huey's dad works, and go for revenge!" then Garrett replied, "Yeah, there's a problem, however." then Basil replied in a rude tone, "Then what the hell would that be?!" Garrett then answered, "Remember Mr. Hutley? We couldn't defeat him, and I imagine that Mortimer, Huey's father, would be Mr. Hutley... tenfold, am I correct, Huey?" then Huey replied, "Yep, he's a fighter. In fact, he wrestles sometimes, in fact, he could wrestle Mr. Hutley and win if he wanted to!" Then Basil replied, "What do you suggest then, Garrett?" then Garrett replied, "I guess we could find a trainer or something."

After Garrett saying that, the Rattata-morph from before then said, "If you're talking about a trainer, I know a good one." Then Basil replied, "Then who is it?!" then the woman then replied, "She's a good type, she lives about a bit far north of here, outside the city. Her name is Elise Algar. Just be warned, she can be a bit cold, but she's polite and impartial." Garrett then replied, "Thank you, ma'am." After finishing up their coffee, they continued on their journey.

Garrett, Huey and Basil, then started to trek the city in search of Elise Algar. Walking north (or whatever they considered north), after a long day of walking, they've reached outskirts of town, with a seemingly recently built motel. It was sunset. The three were exhausted from the long walk from the coffee shop. Basil then said, "Do we have enough money for it?" then Garrett peeked into his wallet, with only a few notes left. Then Garrett replied, "Can be pool our cash?" then Huey and Basil without a word, then give their money to Garrett. They entered the motel.

The lobby, for a motel, was very clean and proper. The tiles that marked the floor were clean, the walls free of any stain. A pudgy, clean-cut Golbat-morph was manning the counter. The three came up to the Golbat-morph and the man said to them, "Help, how can I help you?" Then Garrett said, "I want a room for the night." Holding out money. The Golbat-morph then said, "$12.00 please." then Garrett gave him his money and got a few notes back.

The three walked to their room, inside, the room, was a generic assortment. Two beds with a red comforters, a red couch, a red carpet, along with white walls. Huey then went to one of the beds passed out on them, immediately. Basil then walked up the other bed and then followed suit. Garrett then got on the couch and laid on his back. Unlike, his two friends, he was questioning himself. Why did that happen? Why was he chased out of his home? Just what really is this Elise Algar character? Then from exhaustion, he feel asleep.

After the sun rose, Basil woke up. Basil walked to the bathroom. After taking a much-needed shower, and waking up the other two, they continued on their journey. In front of them, was forest. With vibrant trees, flowers and other assorted plants. Wandering around, they weren't aware of a predator prowling in the bushes. Then the three heard rustling, then a Bisharp-morph jumped out, the three were surprised at the attack of the Bisharp-morph, however, before he could land on them, they heard a "Don't let up!"

Suddenly, a Mienshao-morph wearing a purple jacket, a pair of baggy pair of jeans with a leather belt came flying with her foot raised. Another one, this time, a shiny Mienshao-morph wearing a baggy white and black long-sleeved shirt with a pair of equally baggy black pants followed suit, in which she was screaming in fury. The shiny Mienshao then said in a child-like, taunting tone said, "Come on, are you afraid of hitting a woman?" Then the other one, in a more deeper but still taunting tone, "What's the matter, afraid?" Then both women punched the Bsharp in the face, knocking him out. After that, the Mienshao-morph in the purple jacket came up to the trio and said, "Who in the hell are you three?"


	12. Everette's Maw

I'm very sorry for not updating, for those following. Life was keeping me busy. But still, that didn't stop me, now did it? Anyways. Time for a long-awaited update.

CHAPTER 11, EVERETTE'S MAW

After the incident at the forest, a Mienshao and her comrade were staring down Garrett, Huey and Basil. Garrett, nervously said, "M-my name is Garrett and those are my f-f-f-friends, Basil and Huey." After Garrett introduced himself and his party, the shiny Mienshao faced her partner and said, "Elise, can't we be a little nicer?" The 'morph known as 'Elise' then replied, "Alice, I don't know these people, they could be that Bisharp that we just fought."

Basil insulted, then said, "What the hell is your problem?" Elise, with the most exasperated expression on her face then slapped Basil. Needless to say, Basil was writhing in pain, swearing. Garrett then said, "Excuse him. Basil can be a bit rude at times." Alice, cutting in, then replied, "That's ok, but you kind of need to be careful of what you say around my partner." Garrett, then said, "We'll keep that in mind."

After a few minutes, Elise and Alice took the three to their home. Their house had a nice quaint atmosphere, painted in dark yet calming and cool colours. They were in the living room, which had a leather sofa and two leather armchairs with a coffee table in front of said sofa. Alice and Elise were sitting in the two armchairs, holding hot cups of black tea. With Garrett, Huey and Basil occupying the sofa.

Elise then asked, "Tell me, what are you three doing here?" then Huey got up from his seat and stood in a fighting pose and said, "We want to learn how to fight better!" Elise and Alice looked at each other, then bursted out in laughter, then both, in unison said, "Are you kidding me? You guys don't even have the damn guts to fight!" Huey, furiously, punched the wall, nearly hitting Garrett and Huey. Where his fist was implanted on the wall, there was a small crater there, in place.

Elise, somewhat impressed then said, "Well, you've got the strength, but not," as she got up and slapped Huey, "The reaction time!" she shouted. Garrett then said, "Well, what do you have to teach us?" Elise then looked at Garrett and said, "There's a cave nearby. If you want to learn, the cave has everything you need to learn inside of it. Tomorrow, you leave for the cave, but first, get some rest, you'll need it." Basil, then whispered to Garrett, "Damn, I didn't how she said, 'You'll need it' at the end there."

Meanwhile, two certain Pokemorphs by the name of "Mortimer" and "Celine" were talking with each other in Mortimer's private office. Mortimer was in the middle of talking, facing his fireplace, he continued, "You know, since your brother is out of the picture, it is time for you, my daughter to be placed next on the will to inherit my company." Celine, with the promise of having her father's company, then said, "Oh thank you, daddy!" then she turned around and snickered to herself, "This is WAY too damn easy!"

Mortimer then faced his daughter, "Don't worry about them, I'll handle it from here, sweetheart," then faced the fireplace. "You may leave." Celine then, left the office. Mortimer, then said to himself, "I know that girl has something planned," but Mortimer thought about it for a second and then said, "Nevermind, I must be paranoid." Then produced a cellphone from his suit pocket. He dialed a number and then said, "You may come out now, my love."

After he said that, a female Samurott-morph came out of the closet. She was wearing a grey dress, as if she just came out of work. She approached Mortimer and said, "Yes, my love?" Mortimer then replied, "I was wondering..." then the Samurott then said, "Yes?" Mortimer then produced a small box from his coat pocket and kneeled down. He opened the box and inside, was a ring. "Will you marry me, after all these good years?" The Samurott was jumping up and down, "Yes! I will marry you, Mortimer Karkaroff!"

It was dawn, Garrett, Basil and Huey were still deep asleep. Elise entered the living, which the three were asleep on the couch. Elise, with a nefarious idea, then got Alice to give her a black, leather case. Elise opened the case and inside was a green vuvuzela. She motioned Alice to leave, then blew the vuvuzela. BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZT! The annoying sound of the vuvuzela jolted the three up. Huey, irate, said "HOLY HELL IN A HANDBASKET! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Elise replied, "Your wake up call," then she motioned to the door. "Now let's go." Basil then complained, "Without break-" then Elise glared at Basil. The glare was enough for Basil to get him to leave. The rest of the group was quick to follow suit. Outside, Elise then said, "Follow me, you three." After leaving Elise's and Alice's abode, they followed Elise on a trail. After a few hours, they saw the gapping maw of a cave, Elise then pointed at the cave, "This cave is known as the Everette's Maw, your task is to get to the centre of this cave." Looking at the enterance, they shallowed their doubts and entered.

So, our crew is going spelunking! For knowledge! FOR SCIENCE! Well... maybe not Science. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Until then, folks, until then. 


	13. Loop-de-loop

Hello again, readers! I'm back with a freshly baked chapter. Also, I've opened up a poll to see that who's your favourite character out of the trio. Please vote!

CHAPTER 12, LOOP-DE-LOOP

After entering the cavern, the inside was much larger than what would the mouth of the cave would suggest, obviously. Inside, it was a large tunnel leading down to the dark and damp depths below. The walls were covered in green mosses and behind the green mosses was a wall of gray granite. After looking around, Huey found a small branch on the ground, and lit it. They walked down the corridor, and straight ahead of them was a slightly smaller tunnel leading down.

Basil, then looking ahead, said "I wonder, will there be a guy with a gas mask for a face saying 'Are you are my mummy?' walking around in the same tunnel?" Huey, upon Basil saying that, slapped him. "Hey what was that for?!" shouted Basil. Huey then said, "That's bull-" but was interuppted by what sounded like some sort of explosion. Garrett said, "What was that?!" Basil, jolted up and replied, "I have no clue," and then whispered to himself, "I'm hoping it's not a looking for it's mummy."

Huey, then taking the lead, said, "It came from that way!" pointing towards the source. Warily, they walked to the source and saw something out-of-place. It was the shell of a Voltorb, which were among the pokemon who didn't evolve to become pokemorphs. There were shards of white and red metal everywhere. Obivously, it exploded, the force of the explosion sending pieces of itself around the epicentre of the explosion.

Garrett, scratching the back of his head, then said in a reassuring tone, "I g-guess that we were... lucky?" Basil sighing, then said, "Let's go." After leaving the scene of the explosion, they continued down the tunnel and then they stopped suddenly. "Do you hear that?" noted Garrett. Basil and Huey then replied in unison, "Yes, we do. Why?" Garrett then replied, "It sounds like..." Garrett then ran down the tunnel and shouted "Hey guys, come over here!" Basil and Huey then frantically ran towards Garrett. What they saw, was breathtaking.

It was an underground lake, being supplied by a gently flowing creek. The three were happy to see that, a large, wonderous lake. Garrett, immedimately, bolted towards the body of water, while taking his clothes off, until only his underwear remained on his body. Garrett dove in the water, happy to be able to swim in a while. Basil, albeit slowly, followed suit, as soon as Basil stepped in the water, he, in a joyful tone said, "My, the water's is warm, it feels good!" then Huey, approached the shore, and sat down. He was deep in thought, he remained deep in thought, until he feel asleep, from there, he started to dream.

Huey was in an endless plain of grass. He was standing alone, or so he thought. A few feet away from him, there a figure standing, with his back turned to Huey, wearing black from head to toe. After few moments, the figure turned around to face Huey. It was a doppelganger of himself, wearing a black business suit. The doppelganger's expression was of disappointment. Huey then said, "What the hell is going here?"

The doppelganger then said, "You are approaching the centre of Everrette's Maw," the doppelganger then said, "You are indeed, persistant." Huey, then said, "But you haven't answered my question, asshole! What the hell is-" but the doppelganger interuppted, "Where are your manners? You shouldn't just cuss others out like that." Huey then said, "Screw you-" but Huey then feel like something was splashed upon him, jolting up from his dream.

Garrett was jumping in the water, with some form of grace, flying out of the water, shouting "I am N-neptune, king of the sea!" Obviously, the source of the splash. Basil was saying, "How the hell you can do that?" Garrett then replied, "Because look at me, I'm m-made for the water!" Huey then exclaimed, "Watch where you splash, jackass!" Garrett then replied, "Sorry!" but then Garrett landed near the shore, nearly hitting his head. After getting up, he saw what appeared to be a paper boat.

Garrett picked up the paper boat, and inside the paper boat, attached to a string, was a diminutive, black case made of a light-weight plastic. Garrett then dashed toward his friends, and when he got to his friends, he said, "Look at what I found!" Basil and Huey looked at the paper boat in Garrett's hands. Basil, in a snarky tone said, "Oh, a paper boat, how interesting, pray tell, how is this related to our current situation?" Garrett then revealed the case.

Basil, surprised, then got out of the water. He looked at the case. The realisation, then hit him, as he saw some writing, "If you find the drive, destory it or delete it completely, or return it to 213 Polo Street. - Mortimer J. Karkaoff" Basil then motioned over to Huey, and pointed to the writing. Huey, with the realisation of seeing his father's handwriting, he shouted in a surprised tone, "That's my father's handwriting!" Garrett, looking at the creek supplying the water to the lake, Garrett, then said, "This likely leads to that swimming hole." Garrett then followed the creek and lo and behold! He was right!

Basil, was confused. "We've just made a complete circle, from being ran out of the school, to going to in the city then to Elise's house and then to this cave which leads to that DAMN SWIMMING HOLE?!" Garrett then replied, "Then again, Basil, it could have been hours or maybe even a half of the day when we walked to this lake." Basil and Garrett, got their clothes and walked up the creek, with Huey following, they were home at last. Sort of.

They had to find their ways home. Huey, on the other hand, had to live with either Garrett or Basil, because likely, if he returned home, he would assaulted by many Pawniard-morph guards that watch the mansion. Huey then asked Garrett and Basil, "Since I know my father will have me attacked on sight if I return home, can I stay with one of you guys?" Garrett and Basil looked at each other and said to each other in unison, "Rock, paper, scissors?" They held out their palms and them they smashed their fists together until they posed their fingers. "Scissors beat Paper, Basil." taunted Garrett. Basil then replied, "Well then... I'll see you tomorrow." As Basil walked away to his house or at least the general direction of it. Garrett, after putting on his clothes (which Basil followed suit) then told Huey, "Follow me, Huey."

It was sunset when Basil returned home. It was a good while before he could rest in a warm bed. He opened the door and then he entered his home. He went up to his room and activited his computer. He then opened his browser and on his home page, "It seems that mayoral elections are beginning." Basil then looked then at the candidates. What Basil scared him. Among the candidates was Mortimer Jedidiah Karkaroff.

You guys deserved a long chapter. c: Anyways, as a reminder, don't forget to vote for your favourite hero in this story. So until then, until then. 


	14. What a way we go

Hello my readers! As I said, please vote for your favourite hero out of the trio, just go on my profile and vote for the character! You have Garrett, the shy yet good-natured Dewott-morph, Basil the snarky yet young at heart Servine-morph and Huey, the troubled but tough Pignite-morph. Anyways have a chapter.

CHAPTER 13, WHAT A WAY WE GO

After learning the fact that Mortimer is running for mayor of the city, Basil was shocked. Basil then, thinking, he contacted Garrett on Skype. The other end answered, but it wasn't Garrett who answered, it was Huey. Basil then demanded, "What the hell are you doing on Garrett's account?" then Huey replied, "Well, you were calling, so I answered. Garrett's busy, what do you need?" Basil then told Huey "Your father is running for mayor." Huey, then with a surprised expression, then replied, "This is way he ran us out of town? To become the damn mayor?"

Basil then said, "That could be true." After Basil said that, Garrett walked in. Garrett looked at the computer and waved to the camera, and said, "Hey, B-basil!" Then Garrett joined on the conversion, "What's the matter?" Basil, sighed and then said, "Huey's father is running for mayor." Garrett, upon hearing that, his jaw dropped, then he said, "Oh, what can we do?" Basil suggested, "We can always repay him the favour."

Garrett then replied, "You mean like a scandal?" and Basil then nodded and then asked, "Then how the hell are we going to put himself in some sort of scandal?" Garrett then suggested, "If he's married, we could always catch him cheating." Huey then added, "Well, if you do, make sure to take lots and lots of pictures of the lady!" Garrett and Basil then fixed their gazes, with an eyebrow raised and wide eyes, towards Huey, with Garrett repling in a deadpan tone, "How... lecherous."

Basil, after that, then walked away from the webcam, to his dresser and after opening a few drawers, produced a black and sleek camcorder, with the logo "STEVEN". He walked towards back to the webcam and held it in front of his webcam. "This STEVEN camera here, is the thing we need, it's not a big, clumsy camera with a carrot on it that some guy eats then his friend has to pull it out of his stomach." Garrett and Huey, with wide eyes, with Garrett mumbling "How... vivid." Basil then said, "I'm signing out for the," he then started to yawn, "nnnnnnight." then Basil's side disconnected from the chat.

It was morning at Garrett's house. Garrett was brewing some coffee in the kitchen, whilst in the lounge, Huey was still asleep. Garrett, then after finishing brewing the coffee, poured himself some coffee. He then, walked up to his room, and sat at the computer. He booted his computer and after a minute, when it went to the desktop, he then got up and approached his dresser. He grabbed the tiny black case and opened it. Unsurprisingly, as the note said it was, it was a silver coloured USB flash drive.

With the USB flash drive in tow, he inserted it into his computer. He opened the drive and inside, was a text file and a video. Garrett opened the text file first, and read it. "My name is Mortimer Jedidiah Karkaroff. I am going to run for mayor in a few weeks, if I am elected, my son, Huey Karkaroff will take over my company. If he dies, falls critically ill, or otherwise not able to serve in my place, I will leave it to my daughter, Celine Karkaroff. If she too is unable to serve in my place, I will give my company to my nephew. After my term, I am going to run for Senator." Garrett after reading then remarked, "I guess that Huey is off the will now."

After the text file, he then opened the video file, named " ". The video started with Mortimer sitting in a chair, next to a fireplace, with a fire lit. He was also holding a white cup in his right hand. He then started to speak, "I am Mortimer Jedidiah Karkaroff. I am a CEO of a large accounting firm. I am apart of the Constituitionalist Party or the Closer Party. I am running against the Visionary Party, or in laymen's terms, The All Tomorrow's Party. My agenda, after being elected, I am to reform the school system into something desirable by me and the party."

Mortimer then took a sip from his cup. "Dang, that's a good cup of coffee." Then he continues speaking, "I'm also going to going to reform the economy into where there are few barriers to entry and exit, however the producers will have a say in the price. Only the strong can afford the stuff we produce." He then looks over at something beyond the camera and in a furious tone shouts "Get out!" He then gets up from his seat, charges towards something, tipping over the camera, the camera facing directly up, towards the ceiling. From there, the camera shuts off from there.

Garrett was in a mix of awe and fright. Whatever transpired out the camera, it sounded violent. Is what he wanted to get rid of? A video, if not for the camera angle, that most likely depicted a violent act. Garrett was hyperventilating, he feel like he was going to have a panic attack. He looked around, and after exactly 10 minutes, he got up, and took out the USB flash drive. He placed in its case and hid it in the dresser.

It was 6:00 pm. Basil was just finishing donning dark red clothes, to blend in with the environment of Huey's house. Basil looked at himself in the mirror. He had a matching jacket with matching trousers. He was also wearing a pair of gloves in a slightly darker shade of red, he also had a small bag on his back, with drawstrings to open (and close) it. He was now about to leave. He grabbed his STEVEN camcorder, placed it inside his bag. He then, in a minute, left his house by climbing out the window.

He then started to walk towards Garrett's house. Just in the middle of walking, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, but then ignored it. After a few seconds, there it was again. Basil was starting to nervous. He looked around and he noticed in the bushes, a pair of glowing red eyes were looking directly at him! The pair then materialised into a figure, trying to tackle Basil, screaming with was wearing black from head to toe, in a pair of a sweatpants with a long sleeved shirt. The figure had a mask, so Basil couldn't identify the attacker. Even if he could, he then focused on getting out of the way.

Basil then attacked with a Vine Whip. The figure upon being hit (or it seemed like it), feel down from the tackle, landing headfirst. The figure then dematerialised. Basil, in a panic, ran to Garrett's house. Basil then, tarted to wailed on the door, knocking very furiously. Garrett answered, "Yes, Basil?" Basil, in an alarmed tone then replied, "SOMETHING JUST FUCKING ATTACKED ME!" Garrett then, rushing, allowed Basil inside. Huey then looked outside, and scanned the area. He saw nothing out of place.

Huey then came back in, he then pointed out that there was nothing there. Basil, with a mix of relief and doubt, sighed. Basil then told Garrett and Huey "By the way, why aren't you two ready?" Huey and Garrett looked at each other and back to Basil and back to themselves again, they then ran up to Garrett's room. But Garrett redirected Huey, saying "Maybe my dad's clothes'll fit you, Huey!" After a few minutes, they were back from dressing in dark red.

Garrett was in a red flannel shirt with long sleeves concealing his hands and a pair of matching red jeans (which he made himself). Huey was in a dark red long-sleeve collared shirt with a pair of trousers in a slightly lighter shade. Basil then threw a few ski-masks in the same crimson shade, with Garrett pocketing his mask and Huey following suit. Finally at exactly 7:54 pm, they left the house.

On the way, Garrett then said, "I hope I don't meet a statue that if I turn my back on, they send me in the past." Basil then looked at Garrett, repling, "The creator has watching too much Doctor Who." Huey then asked, "Who or what the hell is Doctor Who?" Garrett and Basil then look at Huey with expressions of "Really?" They continued walking, unaware of a pair of red eyes watching them.

After reaching the Karkaroff estate, they were greeted by the large, omnipresent cast iron gate surrounding the property. They couldn't climb it because it was too tall and had nowhere to put their feet on. Even if they could climb it, they'll have to be wary of being impaled by the sharp ends of the fence. The enterance would be too blatant of an enterance, as opening it would be alerting the guards and the plan would be ruined. Basil, scanning the area pointed to a tall tree with a branch that just allowed enterance over the gate. The three then sneaked towards the tree.

Basil was first to climb the tree. He grabbed the trunk and using his vines grabbing the branch, He then lifted himself up from the trunk to the branch. Lowering his vines he carried Garrett to the branch. Huey was a bit harder to lift. Basil had to get help from Garrett. The first time, Basil and Garrett nearly fell out of the tree, with Huey falling from a few inches from the ground. The second time, however, Basil and Garrett got Huey up to the branch.

Basil then looked forward, towards the house and over the gate. He then balanced himself, walking over the gate with the help of the gate. He then jumped down from the branch and upon landing he rolled, landing safely. Garrett, then balanced himself as well, inched to the end of the branch and climbed down. Huey, however, got on all fours and crawled to the other end, but not without his leg getting cut by the fence. He let out a small yelp of pain, "A-ah!" Because of this Basil and Garrett panicked to find a place to hide.

Basil and Garrett hid in a bush. A Pawniard-morph was approaching Huey's position, he looked up and saw Huey, and started to run towards the house, but Huey fell from the branch, trying to neutralise the guard. When that failed, that is he landed prone on the ground, he got up and grabbed the guard and threw him into the fence, but it didn't knock him out, however Huey then did it again and the guard was rendered unconscious.

After that, Basil, Garrett and Huey crouched and creeped toward the impressive house. They walked towards what appeared to be a porch. The porch was made of wood, with mosquito screeching and a storm door. Basil opened the door, and inside, it was actually lavishly furnished. It had a built-in bench with a few tables across it with chairs made of cast iron with the seat being some sort of cushion. With the three now inside, with door closed behind them. They saw that the door was open, with some faint light peeking out.

They approached the light until they stopped at the source the light. They hid in the shadows of the doorstep and then the three saw two people, inside. Basil then got his camcorder out, crouched andstarted recording. Garrett and Huey then followed suit and crouched. Basil zoomed in closer with his lens and saw that it was Mortimer and a female Samurott-morph wearing a black dress as she just got here from a date and she didn't have her helmet on. They were both holding wine glasses, filled with red wine. Mortimer and then the woman started to speak.

"I have no clue on what to do, my love." muttered Mortimer in a saddened tone. The woman then comforted Mortimer and then replied, "Look, Morty, I don't care what the Closers think about you, just because you're a widower and you're going to get remarried doesn't mean you're weak, honey." Mortimer then took a sip of his wine and looked at the woman, "I know, Megan. But you know the Constitutionalists." Garrett then in a hushed voice in a curious tone, "Megan? Sounds familar..."

Megan then replied to Mortimer, "But baby," She grabs Mortimer's hand. "Either way, I still love you." Mortimer then said, "Thanks, love. Excuse me for a second." Mortimer then left the room, leaving Megan by herself. Megan then looked at the doorway and saw a red light. She then approached the red light. Basil then whispered, "Hell no! She saw the light!" The three then whilst crouched, in a hurry, bolted towards the exit. Garrett, then had the bright idea of using their clothes to blend in with the walls. Basil then ran into the porch and hid under a table. Huey, he just copied Basil and hid in the porch.

Megan then scanned the area, she didn't see anything out of sort, except for a "bump" in the wall. She walked up to the "bump" and recognised it as a person. Megan then in a firm tone said to the figure, "Who are you?" Garrett then turned around and in startiled tone, replied "G-garrett Orr-rin H-harper!" Megan then replied in tone of playfulness, "Oh, Garrett, you've grown up, you're now a Dewott, now!" Garrett in a nervous tone then replied, "Oh yeah, I just evolved r-recently." Megan then stated in a stern tone, "You know, I'll have to tell my-" but before she could finish, BAM! She was hit with a vine whip from Basil, who was now in the doorway.

Basil motioned Garrett to leave the scene, they ran to the tree and exited the house in the same fashion, Basil got on the branch using his vines to lift himself and then Garrett and then Huey last. They ran from the property. When they were on the way to Garrett's house, a pair of red eyes were watching from afar and then they saw it again. The figure in black was tackling them.

Another long chapter! It's because, better than like short chapters, right? I've give you a little trivia before we go.

The city the story takes place in has 4 major parties. Before people vote for the mayor, they vote for 2 parties who will run. After 2 parties have been selected by the vote, the 2 parties chosen will vote for who they want to run as mayor. Finally, the people, obviously, vote for whoever they want to be mayor.

Out of the 4 major parties (2 of which that you which you know of) are:

Constituitionalist Party or the Closers: Well-mannered (usually) but some what plotting, their true agenda is unknown. Of course, there are many rumours surrounding the Closers.

Visionary Party or the All Tomorrow's: A party that is adamant for one thing; to go forward and never look back. They seek to make advances that involves rights, technologies or whatever is on their agenda.

Reformist Party or the Refs: Progressivists who want economic, politicial and social reform. They want to eliminate inequality and injustice in all forms.

Realist Party or the Realists: A party in which they believe politics is driven by competitive self-interest.  
Anyways, see you later, folks, until then, folks, until then. ~


	15. Your eternal reward

Hello, Readers! Che again! Another day to write you guys a chapter, and this time, we are going to have some action, obviously. So ARE YOU READY?

CHAPTER 14, YOUR ETERNAL REWARD

Once again, the figure has appeared, this time with Huey and Garrett to witness whatever attacked Basil. Basil then shouted, "IT'S BACK FOR MORE!" The three then dodged and got out of the way of the figure, the figure hitting a tree. Garrett then turned around and looked at the figure. The figure got up and looked into Garrett's eyes. It was clear that he wanted to slaughter the three.

Garrett then got out his scalchop, and before he could attack again, Garrett then sliced him. The figure then stumbled back then Huey grabbed him, "Got ya, asshole!" Huey taunted. Huey then grabbed the mask and practically tore the mask off! All three were shocked to see who it was under the mask. It was Mr. Hutley, the creepy Banette teacher from school, before they were chased out, of course. He then used a Screech, to force Huey to let go.

Huey was holding his ears shut, from the shrill scream. Mr. Hutley then conjured a black beam with a subtle red outline at Huey. Huey was hit by the beam, which was a Night Shade, which made him fall on his back. However, the Night Shade left him open for a Leaf Tornado by Basil. Which Mr. Hutley was caught in. He was cut by the razor-sharp leaves that were spinning, with a number of cuts and even a few gashes now lining his body.

Huey got up from the blow, then stomped on the ground, causing the ground to vibrate under Hutley's feet, before he knew it, Huey with a smile on his face, then shouted, "Say goodbye, jackass." Huey then charged into Mr. Hutley, burning Mr. Hutley and causing him to fall prone on the ground. However, before Huey could realise it, Mr. Hutley was about to throw a Shadow ball at Garrett. Garrett then turned around and was hit with the Shadow ball.

Garrett then shouted in pain, he fell on his knees, and saw that Mr. Hutley was prone on the ground. Mr. Hutley was looking at Garrett and said to the three of them, "You're all foolish, to try to stop Mortimer." Garrett then replied weakly, "How c-come?" Mr. Hutley then said, "You are all nothing but a bunch of kids, trying to delay the inevitable, the unavoidable." Basil then shouted to Mr. Hutley, "Shut the hell up already! Garrett has already deal with enough shit as it is!" Garrett then looked at Basil in surprise.

Mr. Hutley then replied, "However, defeating me is only one thing. I'm only a tiny, insignificant gear in his plans. I'm just a teacher. A teacher who practices wrestling with Mr. Karkaroff, anyways," he then yawned. "You three, on the other hand, however? You three are insects. About to crushed by that insignificant gear, you are only kids. You cannot ever hope to defeat Mortimer." Garrett was close to tears. "He's even dating your older cousin. What do you think of that, Garrett Orrin Harper?"

But then, Basil slapped Mr. Hutley with a vine whip, then Mr. Hutley shouting, "That only proves your not ready, children!" Basil then said to Garrett in a soothing tone, "It'll be okay, Garrett. Just let me take you home." Basil and Huey then got Garrett up from his knees, but when they did, Garrett did something unexpected. Garrett ran towards Mr. Hutley with his scalchop, with a expression of hatred on his face. Basil before he could do anything shouted, "No, Garrett! Don't do it!" But then, Garrett tripped over Mr. Hutley. Garrett then, fainted.

After the three left the scene, Mr. Hutley was lying there prone. Then out of the bushes, Celine had stepped in. "Well, it seems that you've outlived your usefulness, Mr. Hutley." Mr. Hutley then looked up to Celine and said weakly, "You're a vile woman. You... cannot... be..." then Celine stepped on Mr. Hutley and she replied, "I don't care, Mr. Hutley. You've out outlived your usefulness. Now, you must be purged." Mr. Hutley from the force of the stomp that Celine had just dished out, he screamed and then silence. Celine then smiled and left the scene.

Sorry if this was a short chapter, but at least, however, SNVM got an update. YAY UPDATES! Anyways to look on the poll, Huey has the most votes while Basil has none. So, anyways, until then, folks, until then. I'll catch you later.


	16. No excuses

Hello again, readers! Another update for Suus non vestra mundi! Finally, we're at the end, and Che would hate to see it go... but Che has other things... and thus, he must finish this.

* * *

CHAPTER 15, NO EXCUSES

After last night, Garrett was lying on his bed, ready to burst in tears. He had almost killed somebody, like the time he had to fight that assassin in the Karkaroff estate. In the background, loud grunge was playing from his computer. It did comfort a little, but it only soothed a bit. Even grunge won't do the job, alone anyways. Suddenly, his thoughts being interrupted, by Basil. Basil had a grin on his face, and that really meant something.

Basil in a sing-song tone said, "We have the evidence to put the wannabe mayor in a major scandal!" Basil, however noticed Garrett wasn't happy for the news. "Still thinking about last night?" Basil enquired. Garrett replied in a depressed tone, "Yeah. I almost killed a man there." Basil then comforted Garrett, "Don't worry. I highly doubt you're in trouble. Even then, it was in self-defense. Besides, you have a chance to strike back to the bastard who caused all this." Garrett, then realising this, he got up, somewhat reluctantly and left the room.

Outside, Huey was waiting for them, leaning on the wall. "Are you two ready for some fun, then?" He asked. The pair nodded as they left Garrett's house and ended up on the sidewalk. "Well, looking on the internet, the convention's being held at my house. That's been made a bit easy for us, hasn't it?" Huey remarked. Garrett had doubts, however. Would he meet his cousin again? Or would he not? The experience about almost killing Mr. Hutley didn't help either.

Huey then said, "Come on, you two." Basil then followed close behind with Garrett following. He wasn't too sure about this. What would happen if he met Celine again? Garrett thought about it, but then ignored it. He really just wanted to see this through to the end. No matter if it ends with Celine or Mortimer. He was ready for it.

Celine was watching her father along with his new "associate" as Mortimer called her in some nearby hill filled with bushes. She narrowed her eyes. She was ready to take a shot at her plan. Celine then noticed that a certain pair of 'morphs had entered the property. All the sweeter. Celine then from a black gym bag nearby, produced a bow and arrow. A silent takedown. She drew the bow back and then waited for her father's speech.

"My fellow townspeople, I am Mortimer J. Karkaroff. I am running as mayor and I want to say, thank you for attending my convention." Mortimer, as he held a microphone and was stepping on a stage made of a light-coloured wood. Celine, trying her head, thought she had heard something. This, unwillingly, gave time for Megan to pick Garrett from the end of the crowd. She then stepped off the stage and then without notice, grabbed Garrett from the back from his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing here, Garrett?" She demanded. Garrett replied, "I am h-here to stop Mortimer from becoming mayor, and you won't stop me." Megan narrowed her eyes at the dewott-morph and then sneered, "If you some as much place a paw on my Mortimer-" But a sudden shout from the crowd diverted their attention. "Oh my god, he's been shot!" somebody shouted. There, on the stage, was Mortimer kneeling, trying to pull an arrow from his chest.

Megan then running up to the stage then said, "Mortimer! Mortimer! Are you alright?" Tears were forming in her eyes. Megan then looked to her left and saw Celine in the distance, with a bow in her hand. Garrett, Basil and Huey were all staring in surprise, at the sight. Megan then pointed to Celine and shouted "MURDERER!" Everyone, including Garrett, Basil and Huey, looked at Celine for a second, which she then started to run for her life. "GET HER!" Megan shouted, running after her.

Soon, the crowd ran after Celine, with a certain pair of three, leading. They all ran after the murderer, Celine running across the green hills with the crowd catching up. Celine, seeing that a canal was near, bolted towards it. If they were to catch her, they would have a dead body and not her alive. Celine, approaching the canal, jumped. Celine then shouted, "If you want me, you'll get me dead!" With the crowd stopping at the canal, looking at the splash. The crowd stared in awe, as Celine fell into stagnant waters. They would've had jumped in, if the water wasn't stagnant, however... Garrett looked down, at the sight of nobody surfacing. "Eu tu, Celine?" Huey remarked, looking down as well.

* * *

Months later...

Mr. Berks was at his desk, pondering something. Surely, the recently graduated Garrett Orrin Harper was a handful as Stacy said he would be. But he never knew that he would amount all this. From a nearby filing cabinet, he produced the records of Celine Karkaroff. He never knew why she just threw herself off, into stagnant water, in all ways. Surely, however, the rainstorm that occurred an hour later may have made the water flow, the canal being built as a method of flood control... perhaps the body would be found soon?

Of course, thanks to the rainstorm, Celine's body was washed out to some faraway shore. The yellow, warm sand cushioned her body. Suddenly, Celine's fist seized up. She was still alive. She had been jumping from island to island, to get some rest. She then got up, looked at her ruined clothing, her skirt and blouse ruined, with tears everywhere. She then looked around. She was in the countryside, away from town. She then lifted her head and shouted, "WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!" She then stumbled away from the shore and to the nearby street, motioning for somebody that can give her a lift back to civilzation...

* * *

That's all, folks... the end of Suus 'non vestra mundi. This is Che, finishing up what he has started and I hope you've enjoyed this. Hopefully, better stuff will be written in the future.


End file.
